


Bullets In Our Hearts

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Girls - Freeform, Bad guys, Fighting, Happy Ending, Harry and OFC is NOT detailed, Harry is older by like three years, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Missions, Older Harry, Smut, Spy!Liam, Spy!harry, Terrorists, Undercover, Violence, Younger Louis, analyst!louis, analyst!niall, based on the movie Spy, deputy detective Zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, nuclear bomb, smut is near the end, spy fic, spy!Louis, there's some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had always dreamed of working as an agent for the CIA and after going through training he had thought his dreams were coming true. Unfortunately, that’s not how it works. He’s stuck behind a desk, looking at computer screens, and giving directions to Harry Styles, a handsome field agent. When a mission goes bad and the CIA needs someone to send in that isn’t recognizable, Louis volunteers, ready to make his debut as a field agent. Suddenly he’s fighting bad guys and gaining the trust of the very person he’s not supposed to make contact with. And in the midst of it all, he’ll be shocked to the core by two double agents he’s more than familiar with, one of which he might just be in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I already know some people are gonna tell me I should have added a tag/warning for this one shot, but the one part you're going to read isn't what it seems and I don't want to ruin the story and that tag would ruin the story. Just keep in mind the last sentence of the summary, keep reading, and simply trust me!! Sorry for any errors! :)
> 
> Also please note that this story is based heavily on the 2015 movies 'Spy', no copyright intended. I thought it would make a good Larry story :)
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

“Security at two, five, seven, and eleven o’clock.” Louis spoke into the microphone of the headset he had on, eyes scanning over the three computers in front of him.

“Weapons?” Harry inquired quietly so as not to draw attention to himself as he stood out near the pool with a glass of champagne in his hand, occasionally smiling as people walked past.

“My guess is yes.” Louis answered, ignoring the other people around him. “The door you need is near eleven o’clock, you need to get those security people out of the room.”

“On it.” Harry replied, walking up towards the house and stepping inside through the massive doors that were folded open, casually dropping something from his hand as he did.

He made his way over to the general area of the door, counting mentally in his head as he threw back the rest of the champagne in his glass. Fifteen seconds later there were a number of pops and screams, making all the security guards move from their posts to find out what had happened.

“Like rats to cheese.” Harry chuckled, setting his glass down quickly and slipping through the unlocked door, which… really… unlocked. “In.”

“Excellent H.” Louis praised, eyes still locked on his screens as his only friend at the agency began tapping his shoulder. “Niall, stop that. I need to focus.”

“Louis… there’s cockroaches down here.” The Irish boy spoke anyways.

“Squish it with a shoe!” Louis hissed, spying one of the disgusting creatures out of the corner of his eye before focusing back on the computers. “Alright, just follow the tunnel, it should lead right into his lab.”

“Good job Tommo.” Harry whispered, pulling out his gun and slowly making his way through the tunnel.

Just as Louis said, it leads him right to Arthur Donovan’s lab and Arthur Donovan. Harry clutched his gun in his hand as he took position directly behind Arthur about ten feet away. The older man was on the phone, oblivious to the fact that someone was in the room from what Harry could tell.

“Hang up.” Harry ordered and the man didn’t even jump.

“I’ll call you back.” Arthur said then hung up the phone, turning to look at Harry with a broad smile. “Ah, Harry Styles… I’m honored.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Tell me where the bomb is.” Harry demanded, cocking his gun, “Ten seconds or you die.”

“Interesting.” Arthur hummed, crossing his arms. “You’re willing to shoot the only person who knows where the bomb is? You see, when I hide the bomb I of course had some men with me to help carry it and guard it. Once hidden, I killed them, making me the only person who knows where it is.”

“Well, in that case I’d say you’d better start…” Harry cut himself off with a powerful sneeze, accidentally pulling the trigger on the gun and shooting Arthur straight through the head. “Fuck.”

“Oh my gosh! H! Why did you do that!?” Louis questioned, voice going up an octave.

“I didn’t mean to!” Harry defended himself, sighing heavily as he looked at the man lying dead on the floor. “It’s the bloody pollen in this place.”

“Didn’t you take your allergy medicine?” Louis inquired, still watching his screens, knowing the gun shot would alert Arthur’s minions.

“I forgot it on the plane.” Harry mumbled.

“I put extra in your jacket.” Louis responded, swatting away a coach as it tried to scurry across his desk. “Shit. Ew… nasty creature.”

“Oh, yep, found it.” Harry groaned, pulling the pills out of his jacket pocket.

“We’ve got company.” Louis suddenly spoke, noting red dots on his screen moving in quickly on Harry. “Armed company. Three of them coming from behind in three… two… one…”

Through his headset he could hear gunfire being exchanged behind Harry and the guards. It always made him nervous when Harry would get involved in situations like this.

Harry was quick on the trigger, hiding himself behind a crate and popping out to shoot two of the men that ran in first. He watched as they dropped to the ground then focused in on the third man coming in.

“You need to get out the back door. Now.” Louis spoke, keeping it short since he didn’t want to distract Harry. “We’ve got two more approaching.” He continued as one of the other people in the office slapped his back with a newspaper, “Oi! Cut it out!”

“Sorry Lou, they’re fucking everywhere.” Niall called out, hurrying over to stomp on more of the nasty brown creatures.

“What way am I going?” Harry’s voices cut in.

“Right. You need to get through the tunnel, you’ll be able to escape that way.” Louis answered, looking over his screens. “You’ve got one about to round the corner in… two.. one… now.”

Harry tripped the man coming down the steps in the tunnel and smashed him in the face with his own gun. Snatching up the larger weapon and holstering his own, he continued on.

“There’s four approaching from behind.” Louis rushed out. “One more approaching from in front of you as well. ETA ten seconds.

More gunfire filled his ears and he glanced briefly at the screen that allowed him to see everything Harry was seeing. He grimaced at the three dead bodies on the ground and then chuckled when Harry nailed the man he was currently fighting with in the balls before ending him as well.

“Nice moves H!” Louis giggled as Harry began to fight with another man.

“Yoga has been doing me good.” Harry laughed as he fought, swinging and ducking.

“I’ll say.” Louis responded, “You’re looser… like in your hips… um I mean like in an athletic way!”

“Thanks Tommo.” Harry replied, finally gaining the upper hand and knocking the man out cold. “Who’s the greatest agent of them all!?”

“You are H, always you.” Louis laughed despite the situation and commotion behind him before suddenly seeing a figure approaching Harry. “BEHIND YOU!”

Harry ducked just in time to keep from being clobbered in the head, whipping out his gun and shooting his attacker. 

“Alright, get out of there.” Louis ordered, not seeing anymore people approaching. “There’s a boat waiting for you at the end of the dock. Get down there and get out of there.”

Harry ran out the door he had entered the tunnel from and pushed his way through the party. More guards began chasing after him as he ran past the pool and made his way across the yard, full speed. There were bullets missing him by mere inches and he didn’t dare look back. When he got to the boat, he jumped in and ducked down to keep from being hit. 

“Where are the keys Lou!?” Harry asked, reaching for the ignition and finding none there.

“The panel is right there, you can hotwire it.” Louis responded, watching as the guards got closer and closer.

“I can’t get to it, there’s too many bullets flying!” Harry replied, only a slight amount of panic in his voice.

“Alright, alright. Get down and cover your ears.” Louis ordered, getting up and moving across the aisle to another computer and pressing a button. “Lock on coordinates 43,15467… 27,94654… and fire now!”

He can hear the explosion when it happens and waited anxiously for Harry to say something.

“WHOO!” Harry yelled as he opened the boat full throttle and jetted across the lake. “Good work Tommo!”

“That was way too close.” Louis groaned, falling back into his chair as his co-workers continued to scramble around him.

“You always come through for me Lou.” Harry chuckled, steering the boat over to a dock on the other side of the lake. “When I get back, dinner's on me.”

“Alright.” Louis joined his laughter, heart thudding in his chest at the thought of just them going out to dinner.

“Oh, hey Lou? Pick up my dry cleaning and get my car ready will you?” Harry requested, hailing a taxi as soon as he was at the road.

“Sure thing.” Louis sighed, “See you soon H.”

Taking off his headset, Louis ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more than it had been.

“Everything all good?” Niall inquired, stopping by Louis’ desk with a can of bug spray.

“Yeah. He’s on his way back down.” Louis nodded then scrunched up his nose.

“What?” Niall frowned at Louis expression.

“It’s on your shoulder…” Louis whispered as though the roach could hear him and pointed at Niall’s left shoulder.

“FUCK!” Niall screeched, dropping the can of spray and swiping desperately at his shoulder.

Louis sprung up from his chair to avoid the nasty thing landing on him before joining the rest of the workers in stomping and spraying. This was one of the reason’s he hated being an analyst, whether he was good at it or not. He hated being confined in the underground room, staring at computers all day when Harry was out on a mission. It wasn’t that he hated working with Harry either, he loved working with Harry, but he longed to be a field agent.

From the time he was old enough to understand it, he had wanted to train and be an agent for the CIA. He wanted to go on missions and catch the bad guy. He had dreamed about it forever and as soon as he was out of high school he had gone into training, excelling and thinking this was it, he was going to become an agent! That wasn’t how it went though.

The then lead agent had sat him down and told him he’d be better behind a desk, working the computers. He had said that Louis didn’t possess what it took to be a field agent but had the talent for being an analyst. Not wanting his dreams to completely be washed down the drain, Louis had accepted the offer and was placed with Harry Styles, the agency’s top agent… and the most gorgeous man Louis had ever seen, though nobody needed to know that. And that’s where he had remained for the past four years, sitting behind computer screens and working with Harry… even after the agency had gotten a new head, no mention was made of him being promoted.

The next day Harry was back from Mexico and Louis was panicking in his small apartment over what to wear for their dinner. Harry had told him the name of the restaurant, which Louis didn’t dare try to say himself knowing he’d butcher it, and had told him to dress nice.

By seven, Louis had managed to pull together an outfit that consisted of a pair of black pants, a blue button up, and a pair of black shoes. He had grabbed a black blazer on his way out the door just in case the restaurant was chilly then headed out to his car. The drive to the restaurant took forty minutes in the ever present New York traffic and when he arrived, Harry was waiting patiently outside.

“Hey.” Harry greeted with a smile as soon as he saw Louis.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, traffic is pretty bad still.” Louis apologized, blushing slightly when Harry opened the door to the restaurant for him. “Thanks.”

“No big deal, I haven’t been here very long.” Harry responded, following the shorter man inside the warm restaurant and going over to the host. “Styles, reservation for two.”

“Fancy.” Louis teased when the host gave Harry a polite nod and tapped a few times on the screen in front of him before grabbing two menus and motioning for them to follow.

He led them over to a table against the wall that only sat two people, a small oil lamp sat near the wall, it’s flame flickering bright. They settled in their seats and Louis caught the tail end of the host saying who their waitress would be for the evening before the man was scurrying back to the front.

“Wow… this is really fancy.” Louis commented, looking around the posh restaurant.

“I supposed, they’ve got great food.” Harry shrugged, glancing around before looking back at the small menu. “I like that their menu is small, less options so less time deciding what to get.”

“Hello gentlemen!” A middle aged woman stopped in front of their table, smiling brightly, “I’m Holly, I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“Do you mind wine?” Harry looked at Louis.

“Oh, um, no that’s fine.” Louis answered, “Whatever you think is best.”

Harry rambled off a name of a wine, asking for two waters as well, and Holly wrote it down before leaving them to look at the menus. Opening up the menu, Louis really should have been less surprised to find everything written in Italian, but he still makes a squeaking noise as his eyes roam the page.

“Italian in an Italian restaurant… who would’ve thought.” Louis muttered, making Harry chuckle.

“You mind if I order for us?” Harry questioned, looking over his menu and smiling at the frustrated look on Louis’ face.

“Oh, you think you know me well enough for that?” Louis closed his menu and quirked an eyebrow at the agent.

“Yeah, Lou, I do.” Harry nodded confidently, closing his own menu.

“Alright then, go for it.” Louis replied as their waitress arrived with a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and two waters.

After she had poured their glasses of wine, she took a step back and pulled out to straws for their water, setting them on the table.

“Were you ready to order?” She questioned, reaching for her small notepad.

“Yes.” Harry nodded, “We’ll start with the caprese, for our main dish we’ll have the bistecca per due, and for dessert we’ll have the lava di cioccolato.”

Holly jotted down the order in her book then took the menus back. 

“Let me know if you need anything, I’ll get your order right in.” She smiled at them both then hurried off.

“So… what did you order for us?” Louis asked, folding his arms on top of the table and leaning forward some.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Harry answered with a grin, “Trust me, it’ll be great.”

“Whatever you say.” Louis shook his head and reached for his wine glass.

“Ah! Wait.” Harry spoke, picking up his own and holding it towards Louis, “To another successful mission and to us, we make one hell of a team.”

“Cheers.” Louis smiled softly as he clinked his glass lightly against Harry’s before taking a sip, sweet and crisp, just the way he likes it.

“So, I was thinking on my way back,” Harry began as he set his glass down, “I really couldn’t do what I do without you…”

“Harry, that’s not true.” Louis cut in, shaking his head at the older man.

“No, Louis, it really is. You’re there with me the entire time I’m on a mission, guiding me through everything. I really don’t think I could have been even half as successful if I didn’t have you in my ear the whole time.” Harry continued, staring intently at the blue eyed man sitting across from him. “Anyways, I was thinking, and I wanted to do something special for you. I saw this and I thought it was perfect, just something to say thank you.” He paused, pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket.

“Oh…” Louis murmured, taking the box from Harry, “H, you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to.” Harry smiled, gesturing to the box with his eyes, “Open it.”

Pulling open the lip of the box, Louis pulled out a small paper airplane necklace, done completely in silver.

“Do you like it?” Harry inquired as he watched Louis examine the necklace.

“Yeah, I do.” Louis nodded, it could’ve been the ugliest thing ever and he would’ve loved it becomes it came from Harry in all honesty. “This made you think of me?”

“You keep me soaring.” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders and looking a little sheepish, “Couldn’t fly without my wings. Whether you believe it or not, you are a massive part of my success.”

“Thank you, it’s lovely, even if I don’t agree.” Louis smiled, reaching up to hook the chain around his neck and tucking it into his shirt.

“I’m glad you like it.” Harry responded, sipping at his wine. “And an analyst is an important job, you’re my eyes in tricky situations. Like the last mission, I might have made it out of that alive if it hadn’t been for you telling me where everyone was.”

“Not nearly as important as an agent though.” Louis sighed heavily. “I mean, could you even imagine me as a field agent? You’re all tailored and posh and I’m all… like oversized sweaters and whatnot.”

“Oh come on.” Harry frowned, shaking his head.

“And not to mention how clumsy I am… Can you imagine me with a gun?! I’d probably shoot myself instead of the bad guy. Like oops, that wasn’t supposed to happen!” Louis continued on, ignoring Harry’s protests. “I’d never even be able to do half the stuff you do. I mean, you’re incredible and all athletic meanwhile I’m like totally allergic to the gym.”

“Lou…” Harry cut off Louis’ self deprecating rant, “Go easy on yourself. We’re the perfect team, that’s why we work so well together. Now, let’s just focus on having a nice evening.”

Holly appeared at their table just then, carrying their starter and setting it down with some extra napkins.

“You’re dinner will be out in a little bit.” She told them then scurried off to help another table.

-_-

A few days later, Louis found himself sitting off to the side in an uncomfortable chair while Zayn (the head agent), Harry, Courtney, and Liam sat at the oval table discussing their next move in the case to find the nuclear bomb. 

“We’ve intercepted that the bomb is still being offered to the highest bidder.” Zayn said, flipping through some pictures on his computer that popped up on the screen behind him. “Somebody else knows where that bomb is and we believe it’s his daughter, Rachel. She’s the only person we believe he would trust enough to tell where it’s been hidden. She went to a safe deposit box in Barcelona not long after Arthur was killed.” 

“What do we know about her?” Liam, another field agent, inquired.

“I can pull up her file.” Louis offered, hurrying to Zayn’s side and quickly bringing up Rachel’s file.

“Rachel Donovan, majored in International Law at Oxford, top of her class. She’s been living in Barcelona for the past five years and we knows she’s been in touch with the heads of some big terrorist groups. We have reason to believe one of those groups has already set up a way to bring the nuke over to the states, with the intention of dropping it here, in New York.”

“I’m already packed.” Harry spoke up, adjusting the tie he was wearing.

“Good. Get over there and get her.” Zayn ordered as Liam scoffed and muttered something about Harry always getting the good missions.

“Lou, get my things please.” Harry looked over at him as he stood to leave the room.

Louis followed quickly after him.

“Harry.” Louis called out, dodging a few over agency employees. “H, stop!”

“What is it Lou?” Harry stopped and turned to face him with a quirked eyebrow.

“I just… I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Louis voiced his concern, stomach in knots from the meeting. “Her location and everything, it’s too easy… it’s never good when it’s that easy.”

“It’ll be alright, Louis.” Harry assured him, “As soon as Rachel is behind bars and the nuke is in our hands, everything will be fine.”

“I guess so, it’s just all my alarms are going off with this one. It doesn’t feel right…” Louis sighed heavily, hoping maybe Harry would change his mind about going.

“Hey,” Harry started, reaching out to squeeze Louis’ shoulder. “We’ve got this. You and me, we’re the perfect team remember? It’s all gonna be fine.”

“Okay.” Louis nodded, swallowing thickly as Harry released his arm.

The elevator doors slid open a and Harry stepped back into them, holding them open with his foot.

“We gotta stop doing these horrible missions. Should just run off together.” Harry smiled, missing the look of hope that passed over Louis’ face.

“You mean that?” Louis inquired before he could stop himself.

“Mean what?” Harry gave him a confused look.

“What?” Louis shook his head, cheeks heating up slightly.

“You asked if I meant something?” Harry repeated.

“Oh. Um nothing, it was nothing. Just the awful missions part.” Louis responded, hoping Harry wouldn’t see through his lie.

“Oh, alright. Well, get my stuff down to me, no doubt they’ll have me on the first flight out.” Harry ordered kindly, as usual, and then let the doors slide shut. 

-_-

“So he said you should just run off together?” Niall inquired as they walked into the bar and took a seat at one of the high top tables.

“Yeah, and I nearly embarrassed myself to the point of no return.” Louis grumbled, opening up the menu even though he already knew what he wanted, he always got the same thing here.

“I’m sure whatever you said wasn’t that bad.” Niall replied, trying to flag down a server.

“I asked him if he meant it.” Louis said, looking up at his best friend. “I don’t think he even realized what he had said because he asked what I was talking about and I had to play it off!”

“Oh, well do you think he noticed?” Niall questioned as a server approached.

“No, thankfully not.” Louis answered then turned to relay his order to the server.

“You’ve gotta get out there and find someone Lou.” Niall urged once the server had disappeared.

“Niall, I haven’t been with anyone since Marco and that was like three or four years ago.” Louis responded with a heavy sigh. “When I went into training to join the CIA, I thought everything was going to change. I mean, I went to school to become a drama teacher and I quit that job to do this. I thought I was going to be out in the field on missions and be this amazing spy, now I’m twenty-nine years old and just as boring as I was when I was a teacher for a whole year. I’ve been working for the CIA for seven years now and I’m still in the same position as when I started.”

“Why don’t you ask about becoming a field agent? Isn’t that what you trained for?” Niall questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

“Yeah, I did, but Harry thought I’d be better as an analyst so Nick placed me as an analyst.” Louis replied, picking at the paper wrapper from his straw.

“Nick isn’t there anymore, Lou! He left a year ago! Talk to Zayn, he’s a lot nicer than Nick.” Niall urged him. “And he’s got more power than Harry.”

“I don’t know… I like working with Harry, plus I don’t think they’ll let me be a field agent. I’m not athletic enough or stealthy enough. I trip over air all the time.” Louis grumbled, sitting back so their server could set down his basket with a fried chicken sandwich and fries. 

“I think you’d be a great field agent.” Niall said, glancing over Louis’ shoulder as another agent came in, a respected one, more so than Harry. “What’s so special about her? What’s Emily got that we don’t?”

“Stealth, she’s athletic, pretty, aced her training.” Louis picked up a few fries and shoved them into his mouth.

“You aced your training too.” Niall rolled his eyes, attention going back to his food and beer. “I bet she cries herself to sleep at night. Probably isn’t even half as cool as she seems to be.”

“I doubt it.” Louis scoffed, pouring some ranch on a bit of his sandwich before taking a bite.

“She’s coming this way. Bet she doesn’t even know our names or acknowledge our existence.” Niall muttered under his breath. 

“Hey Niall! Hi Louis!” Emily greeted, stopping at their table. “Look at you two, being all cute. Good day at work?”

“Hi, yeah, um thanks. Yours?” Louis questioned, doing his best not to let his eyebrows go up into his hairline.

“Oh yeah, finished up another mission.” Emily smiled between them, “I’m actually about to take some time off, so I’ll see you boys in about two weeks.”

“Oh, where are you going?” Niall asked, if only to be polite.

“The Maldives. I wish I could just stay here and relax, but I’ve got a yacht full of friends to get to.” Emily answered, rolling her eyes as if it were actually a burden. “Yachts always look so glamorous but they’re just…”

“Yeah, totally.” Louis nodded, wrinkling his nose. “Who wants a yacht these days…”

“Right?” Emily laughed lightly, “Well I better be off, see you boys.”

“Bye, try to have fun!” Louis offered, waving as she left then turning to Niall with a mocking look on his face. “They look so glamorous.”

Niall chuckled, nearly spitting out the beer he’d just poured into his mouth.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Niall questioned after a few minutes of silence.

“I’m never really ready… It scares the crap out of me when Harry’s on a mission.” Louis admitted quietly, setting down his sandwich and wiping his hands, “But, I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I just… I really don’t like this one…”

“Why not?” Niall questioned, lowering his voice and leaning forward some.

“It’s too easy. I’m not usually this worried, but it just doesn’t feel right.” Louis replied, stomach in knots just thinking about the mission.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, Lou. You and Harry are the best when you’re working together.” Niall assured him, reaching out to pat the arm Louis had resting on the table. “You’ve got this.”

-_-

“You good H?” Louis questioned, leg bouncing with nerves as he watched the computer screens in front of him.

“Yeah, Lou.” Harry replied quietly, pushing through the bushes and into the backyard of Rachel Donovan’s home. 

“Is there any sign of her?” Louis inquired, frowning when he didn’t see any heat being picked up. “The heat sensors aren’t picking up anything… I don’t like this Styles… there’s some kind of interference…”

“I’m up for a challenge.” Harry responded, “I’m going closer.”

Louis watched as Harry moved towards the house, camera going fuzzy as he did.

“Shoot, something is wrong with the camera. Can you switch it out for a new one?” Louis questioned as the camera faded in and out.

“Too late.” Harry answered, holding his gun in front of him with one hand while he reached for the door with the other. “Not even locked…”

“Harry…” Louis warned, heart beating faster by the second.

“Her father would’ve never left himself so exposed.” Harry muttered, stepping into the house, ignoring the analyst in his ear.

“Pull back Styles.” Louis tried to order the agent. “This is too easy, something is not right!”

A dull thump came through the earpiece as the camera cleared up in time to see Harry snapping the neck of a man that came at him.

“Geez!” Louis gasped, clutching his chest. “I don’t know how you do shit like that. Seriously, H, get out, I couldn’t even pick him up on the sensors.”

“Calm down, Lou, everything is fine.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Put your weapon down.” A female voice ordered from behind him.

“Harry?” Louis questioned, hearing a crackling voice through the earpiece but was unable to understand what they were saying. “What’s happening?”

“Let me guess.” The female spoke again, “The person in your ear wants to know what’s happening…”

Louis could hear the female clearly now as she obvious drew closer to Harry. His heart was racing in his chest, sensors still not picking up anything though there was in fact somebody there. 

“He’s about to die. That’s what’s happening.” The female spoke, her voice eerily calm and quiet in Louis’ ear.

“Harry!” Louis gasped as Harry finally turned around, revealing Rachel Donovan with a gun in her hand and a sick smile on her perfect face.

“Big gun for such a little girl.” Harry spoke and Louis groaned.

“Shut up Styles, you can’t say shit like that!” Louis grumbled, working quickly to find any sort of weapon Harry could use since he had set down his gun. “Okay, there’s a knife rack to your right. The way she’s holding the gun says she’s inexperienced. If you duck and lunge, you should be able to disarm her.”

“Let me guess. They just told you to grab one of those knives?” Rachel snickered, cocking her gun properly.

“No, no, no!” Louis exclaimed, trying to find another way to get Harry out safely. “Damnit! Harry!”

“Can they see me right now?” Rachel inquired, a sick look passing over her face. “Let me adjust the angle…”

A gunshot rang into the earpiece and the camera went completely fuzzy so Louis was unable to see anything.

“NO! Harry!?” Louis nearly screeched, fingers working rapidly to try and bring up the camera again. 

Suddenly the camera cleared up and Rachel’s face filled his screen. She was crouched down over Harry, all traces of humor gone from her face.

“His name was Harry Styles. He worked for the CIA.” Rachel began, her voice void of all emotion. “The other agents are Liam Payne, Courtney Adams, Emily Smith, and James Corden. I know who all your active agents are, so unless you want the body count to grow, I suggest you stay away from me. Now. Grab some tissues, because shit’s about to get real sad.”

“No, no!” Harry’s panicked voice echoed in Louis’ ear as Rachel drew back and pointed the gun.

One loud shot rang through the earpiece and the camera went black.

“HARRY!” Louis wailed, jabbing at the keyboard, not wanting to believe what had just happened. “NO! HARRY! NO!”

Other analyst had raced to his side at his outburst, pulling him away from the computers. Niall was there, wrapping him in his arms as Louis sobbed inconsolably.

“Somebody get Zayn!” Niall demanded and one of the other analysts hurried off to get the lead agent.

-_- 

“As Deputy Director, I have never had a more difficult duty than to bid farewell to colleagues taken from us.” Zayn began, standing at a podium with the other CIA members gathered in the room. “From Dover, to the family services… to memorials like these, it’s hard to say goodbye. Louis, there was nothing more you could’ve done, you did everything you possibly could to get Agent Styles out of there. Harry Styles was more than just a co worker and a friend, he was part of our family. As family, even knowing there is a plan for each and every human life, it is difficult to accept the sudden loss of such a good and decent person.”

-_-

In the days that followed Harry’s death, Louis watched the recorded video from that evening over and over. He’d been given the day following Harry’s death off but had returned to the office still with red rimmed and swollen eyes. He wouldn’t admit it but he’d spent the entire day off clutching the airplane necklace that had remained around his neck ever since the night Harry gave it to him, and sobbing in his bed. Zayn hadn’t bothered asking him to work with another agent, though Louis’ sure it’ll come up soon. The only thing he had asked was that Louis make up a report about the mission.

“Louis.” Zayn approached his desk with a file in hand, “I’m sure you’re feeling a lot of emotions right now, but please stop referring to Rachel Donovan as a thundercunt in your reports.”

“What? Oh… sorry, I didn’t even realize…” Louis apologized, trailing off when Zayn simply continued on his way.

Turning back to the screen, Louis frowned when he spotted a piece of paper lying on the counter in Rachel’s kitchen that he hadn’t noticed before. Zooming in he could tell that there was writing on it but it was too blurry to read.

“Hey Niall…” Louis called over his shoulder as he made a snapshot of it, “I’m sending you a picture, clear it up as best you can please.”

He rolled his chair over to Niall’s desk as the blonde haired man opened the picture and began working to clear it up. Cleared, the numbers were completely visible on the white paper and they both frowned, looking at each other.

“That’s a Manchester number…” Louis murmured, “Run that number and see what you come up with. I want to know who’s on the other end of it.”

-_-

“How the hell did that bitch find out our names!?” Liam demanded, slamming his fist down on the table.

“Please refrain from the name calling, at least while we’re in the meeting.” Zayn ordered, giving Liam a bored look. 

“Why? It’s true! She’s stalking us or somebody is selling us out!” Liam exclaimed, glaring at Courtney and James.

“The fuck are you looking at me like that for?” Courtney sneered, “I’ve been with this company longer than you have, I’m a respected agent, you’re the one that likes to flirt with the shadows; trying to be all mysterious and whatnot.”

Liam opened his mouth to respond but Zayn shut him down before he could.

“ _ Anyways _ , our best guess is somebody hacked the system.” Zayn said, reaching out to tap a button on his computer so a picture of a man popped up. “The bottom line is Rachel is about to sell that nuke to the highest bidder of a terrorist organization. Up until now we’ve had no leads on who that might be, but thanks to our analyst, Louis has found a lead. Rachel had the number for this man, Randy Matthews, a person we’ve long suspected of being involved in some sort of terrorist group. Rachel may be using him to find buyers for the nuke, the number was for him office in London.”

“I told you to send me in there instead of Styles and now he’s dead!” Liam quipped, crossing his arms with a scowl. “I’m want this one. I’m going there.”

“No. You’re not.” Zayn snapped, fixing him with a glare. “They know who all of you are. If they see you, they’ll kill you no questions asked. We need somebody to follow Matthews that won’t be recognized and hopefully he’ll lead us right to Rachel.”

“Look, as much as I hate to agree with Liam,” Courtney began, cutting her eyes at the brown eyed man, “One of us has to go in there. All of us have been exposed but there’s nobody else to do it.”

“This is more than just a kill mission. We just need somebody to shadow them without attracting attention.” Zayn said, rubbing his temples.

Louis sat off to the side as usual, watching as the group argued about who should go on the mission. His fingers clutched the necklace Harry had given him and he stood suddenly.

“I’ll do it.” He announced, making the room go silent.

“You?” Liam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Please, you out in the field?”

“I’m serious.” Louis retorted, looking between the agents and the deputy director, “I’ve never been out in the field, it’s not likely that I’ve ever been exposed.”

“But you worked with Styles.” Zayn cut in, though he was playing with the thought in his head already.

“Yeah, but the chances of them knowing my face are really low.” Louis argued, “Please Mr. Malik, I want to do this… for Harry.”

Zayn remained silent at that, truly considering the option much to Liam’s dismay.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re actually considering this!?” Liam grumbled in disbelief. “You’re actually considering letting a secretary go and do the job I was trained to do?”

“Um… technically I’m an agent.” Louis responded, looking over at Liam. “I went through training. So we’re all agents in here.”

“Are you considering this?” Liam questioned, looking back at Zayn.

“For your safety and the safety of the world? Yeah I am considering it.” Zayn answered, leaning back in his chair and looking over at Liam.

“Well. Then consider this. I quit!” Liam snapped, standing up and storming out of the room, grumbling about a secretary doing his job.

“Right then.” Zayn rolled his eyes, gathering the papers in front of him. “This meeting is done. Louis, my office in an hour.”

“Yes sir.” Louis nodded then hurried out of the room.

When he arrived in Zayn’s office, the older man was sitting at his desk tapping away on his computer and occasionally looking at the papers on his desk. He gestured for Louis to sit down so he did and waited while Zayn finished whatever he was doing. When he finally pushed the papers aside, he crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair and quirked an eyebrow at Louis.

“What’s your deal Tomlinson?” Zayn inquired, assessing the younger man.

“My deal?” Louis questioned, confused.

“Yes.” Zayn spoke, turning his computer screen so Louis could see it. “It would seem as though you have a fiery side.”

Louis blushed as the video on the screen began to play. It was back from his training at what they referred to as The Farm. He watched himself dart into a room and fire off rounds from the gun he had been holding and physically fight as well when the gun jammed.

“You were top of your class in all computer and support skills, which really isn’t a surprise. This, however, I did not expect to find this.” Zayn continued, turning the screen back around. “What the actual fuck is this? I nearly put it up on YouTube!”

“I don’t know what to say.” Louis replied, cheeks heating up even more.

“Styles was your mentor, correct?” Zayn asked, pulling a file in front of him. “Why did you never become a field agent?”

“Well, we were a great fit… a great team. He made some good points… maybe I worked better…” Louis explained, trailing off.

“In his ear?” Zayn finished Louis’ thoughts. “He sniped you. All of the top agents used to do that before I got here. Nick used to let the top agents do that, things are different now. Have you had any training since this?”

“No.” Louis shook his head.

“Normally I would send you back to the farm but we don’t have time for that.” Zayn sighed, picking up a box from the floor and setting it on his desk.

“Wait… am I going?” Louis questioned, looking between the box and Zayn.

“Yes. You’re going.” Zayn confirmed with a nod, opening the box. “You will no longer be known as Louis Tomlinson to the public.”

“Holy shit.” Louis muttered, standing to look in the box, quirking an eyebrow at what he saw. “Um, what’s this?” He questioned, pulling a picture out of the box with his face edited into it.

“You’ll be known as Aaron Langley. You’re a husband and father of two currently relocating to London as a blogger to dig into English life.”

“You do realize I’m gay… right?” Louis inquired, staring at the picture of himself, a woman, and two rather adorable children.

“Of course I do.” Zayn scoffed, “I’m not oblivious Tomlinson. This isn’t supposed to make you look like who you really are, it’s about going undercover and that means being someone you’re not.”

“And the clothes?” Louis grimaced, pulling out total dad clothes, ones he knew would not look good on him.

“Louis.” Zayn groaned, snatching the clothes and stuffing them back into the box.

“What? I’m just not sure how serious Matthew’s will take me looking like this.” Louis voiced his concern, making Zayn’s face go stern.

“Did you not hear me earlier? This is a track and report mission, you’re not going to be making contact with Matthew’s at any point. You follow him. You find out what you can and then you report back to headquarters.” Zayn told him, voice leaving absolutely no room for argument. “We’ll be setting you up in an office across the street from Matthew’s. You’ll be tapped into voice and data so anything going to his office you’ll be able to see and hear. Do not screw this up Tomlinson, if you do we’ve got a big problem. Now, head down to Simon, he’ll have some gadgets for you.”

Nodding, Louis took the box from Zayn and left the director’s office with a heavy sigh. On his way down to the equipment room, Louis ran across Niall coming back from his lunch break.

“So you’re going?” Niall asked, eyeing the box Louis was carrying.

“Yeah, I can’t even believe it.” Louis smiled, growing more excited about finally being sent out on a mission instead of being trapped behind a desk.

“That’s fucking amazing, Lou! I told you Zayn would get you on a mission!” Niall beamed, deciding to walk along with Louis since he had nowhere else to be. “Did he let you pick your spy name?”

“No, he already had it picked out.” Louis chuckled, shaking his head at his friend’s excitement. 

“Oh, well that’s a bummer.” Niall responded, pressing the button inside the elevator to take them to the floor above them, which was still underground.

“Eh, I’m just happy to go on a mission.” Louis shrugged, stepping out of the elevator when the doors opened. “Hello Simon!” He greeted, walking up to the older man.

“Louis, good you’re here.” Simon turned around, holding a tray of gadgets in his hands. “Zayn told me tailor some gadgets to you.”

“Whoa.” Louis and Niall spoke at the same time, eyeing the fancy objects on the tray.

“These aren’t yours.” Simon rolled his eyes, setting the tray aside of picking up another one. “These are.”

“What the hell is this?” Niall questioned picking up a whistle looking thing, which Simon quickly snatched away from him. 

“That is made to look like a whistle but when you blow on it it’ll actually project a dart that’ll knock out your attacker. We’ll program it so that it only works for you, in other words it’ll only work if your fingers are holding it.” Simon explained, setting the whistle down and picking up a spray bottle, “This anti-fungal spray can freeze and disable any security system and it also acts as a pepper spray.”

“Why not just label it as pepper spray?” Louis questioned, examining the bottle. “Surely that wouldn’t be an uncommon thing for a travel to have.”

Simon merely blinked at him before setting the bottle down and picking up a package of what appeared to be baby wipes.

“Each of these are filled with chloroform.” Simon spoke, holding the package up. “You’ll do well to remember it if ever you get your hands dirty while they’re in your possession.”

Louis quirked an eyebrow at the older man while Niall stood next to him gaping at the bottle Simon picked up next labeled as stool softeners.

“If you ever think you’ve been poisoned, chew one of these.” Simon explained with a smirk on his face at the horrified looks on Louis and Niall’s.

“Do you hate me?” Louis questioned, voice slightly squeaky.

“Zayn told me to make the stuff look like things you’d have if you were traveling and that’s exactly what I did.” Simon shrugged indifferently. “Now, you’ll have a few standard items as well, I trust that I don’t need to go over what those items do. So here’s all your stuff, remember what I said about those wipes.”

“Right, okay. Thanks.” Louis nodded, taking the items. “Let’s go Niall, I’ve got to change into these clothes so I can leave for the airport.”

Louis changed in the closest bathroom, groaning when he looked in the mirror and saw himself. His pants were loose, his shirt was just slightly baggy, he had on tennis shoes, and to top it off there was more pooch to his tummy than normal thanks to the device strapped around his middle to give him a bigger stomach. Stepping out of the bathroom, Niall clapped a hand over his mouth as he took in the sight of his best friend.

“Not a word.” Louis warned, shifting uncomfortably in loose pants, used to wearing ones that hugged his soft curves.

Niall held his hands up in surrender, trying desperately not to laugh at the way Louis looked. It was definitely different especially when you added in the fact that he was wearing a blonde wig. 

“Come on man, let’s get you to the airport.” Niall finally managed to speak without laughing, picking up the rest of Louis’ things.

-_-

Louis looked out the window of the cab he was riding in. They passed by building after building, some of the loveliest in Manchester he’s sure of it, as they drove to the hotel he would be staying at. With each big, fancy hotel they approached Louis got excited, hoping it would be the one; his heart only sinking slightly as they continued on. 

The buildings became less impressive, the streets became dirtier, and the hotels became dumpier as they drove through a questionable section of Manchester. Louis’ eyes widened in horror when he caught site of a woman giving head to a man on the side of the road, not even trying to hide it. 

“Did we pass the hotel?” Louis questioned suddenly after seeing a man chasing a rather terrified looking woman down the sidewalk. 

“Nope.” The driver replied, turning onto a street that only had a few cars parked on it. “We’re just arriving.”

Looking back out the window Louis found himself looking at a rather run down hotel. The shutters were barely hanging, the paint was severely chipped, and the flowers in the planter boxes were long since dead.

“Right.” Louis swallowed thickly, “Um, thanks.”

He pulled his things out of the cab and paid the man what he owed plus some extra before heading into the hotel. It smelled a bit of mold as he approached the front desk and asked for his key, blessedly remembering to use his fake name and ID. The woman at the desk handed over his key with a wink and Louis managed to offer her a polite smile in return before hurrying over to the elevator… or lift as they called it there.

He walked slowly down the hallway, glancing at the room numbers as he went. He tried desperately to ignore the shrieks and screams and obvious sounds of people fucking as he went. Finally he got to his room and quickly went in, locking the door behind him and making sure to hook the chain as well. Taking a deep breath, he walked further into the room, grimacing at the dull colors and dusty furniture. Setting his suitcase and duffle on the queen bed, Louis slowly sank down beside them, opening up the small box hidden in his clothes. Pulling out his earpiece he quickly put it in his ear.

“Niall?” Louis questioned, praying it worked.

“Louis!” Niall cheered in his ear.

“Oh gosh.” Louis groaned, looking around. “Ni, I don’t think I can do this. Styles was the real spy, not me.”

“Calm down, Lou, you’ve got this. Did you get your gun?” Niall questioned, tapping a few buttons and realizing Louis hadn’t connected his camera yet. “And can you put in the lense, I want to see your room.”

“You really don’t.” Louis muttered, reaching for the camera contact lense and carefully putting it in.

“Whoa…” Niall spoke, taking in the room as Louis turned his head so he could see. “It’s um… it’s something.”

“It’s a dump.” Louis responded bluntly. 

“Yeah, it looks like they put you in the Shitz-Carlton.” Niall chuckled as others gathered around him to look at the room. “Try and get some sleep Lou, we’ll get started first thing in the morning.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you then.” Louis sighed.

Once they had bid each other farewell, Louis pulled out his earpiece and placed it back in it’s carrier. Getting up, he walked into the bathroom and found it no better than the room, everything was old and in need of replacing. Turning on the water at the sink, he rinsed his face and grabbed a towel after making sure it was at least clean. Patting his face off, he looked in the mirror and examined himself. He couldn’t wait to take his fake stomach off and get out of the clothes he had had to wear.

“You’ve got this Louis. You’re armed and you’re dangerous.” Louis gave himself a pep talk as he exited the bathroom. “No sweat.”

“Looks like you’re sweating out your ass if you ask me.” A male voice interrupted his thoughts.

Louis shrieked, jumping back.

“What the fuck!?” Louis gasped, clutching his chest and looking at Liam who was standing in the dark corner. “How the hell did you get in my room!?”

“How did I get into this dumpy hotel room? Because I’m a real spy, genius.” Liam scoffed, remaining in his spot. 

“Why are you here? Last I heard, you quit.” Louis ignored the other man’s remark.

“We have to stop the sale of a nuclear bomb and they sent in someone that has zero experience as an agent.” Liam responded hautly. “Look at you, you’re dressed like a dad that’s trying to get his wife to divorce him.”

“I’m undercover and I didn’t pick this disguise.” Louis snapped, voice low in case anyone was trying to listen in. “And you’re not supposed to be here! They know you, you could blow this entire mission and then we’re both screwed!”

“Details.” Liam waved his hand in dismissal as he stepped into the dim light. “I’m going to take down Matthew’s, Rachel, and anyone else that gets in my way that’s trying to get that nuke.”

“Why do you even care that I’m doing this?” Louis hissed, standing his ground against the experienced agent.

“You honestly think you’re ready to be in the field?” Liam snickered, leaning in and glaring at the shorter male. “I’ve been through more missions than almost anyone else at the agency, successful missions. I know what I’m doing. You’re going to ruin this mission.”

“No. I’m not.” Louis retorted, crossing his arms with a frown. 

“Yes you will.” Liam walked over to the door and opened it to leave.

“No I won’t!” Louis hissed as the agent walked out.

“You will.” Liam called back.

“No! You will!” Louis insisted, poking his head out the door as Liam rounded the corner.

“No, you will times infinity.” Liam responded one last time then disappeared.

“Prick.” Louis grumbled, hurrying to shut and lock the door back.

Changing into his night clothes, Louis climbed into the rather uncomfortable, worn out bed after brushing his teeth. Tomorrow he would officially be a field agent.

-_-

Manchester was quite nice once he got out of what he so kindly referred to as the murder district. Niall was giving him directions as he went, leading him through the busy streets and just past a food market.

“Oh shit…” Louis mumbled, focusing on a smoking building across from the one he was supposed to be going to.

“They must’ve known we were coming somehow.” Niall spoke, fingers tapping on his keyboard.

Ignoring his friend, Louis turned to an older woman standing near her fruit cart, “Excuse me, do you know what happened there?” He inquired, pointing to the building.

“Oh yes, big fire.” She answered, shaking her head with sympathy. “Happened during the night I believe.”

“Ah. Thank you.” Louis responded then walked a few feet away. “You get that?”

“Yeah, like I said, somehow they knew we were coming.” Niall sighed heavily.

Louis headed over to a nearby cafe to grab some food while they figured out their next move. He  forced himself to keep going when he noticed a man watching him from the other side of the street.

“You getting this?” Louis inquired, trying not to move his lips to much as he glanced at the man.

“Running a match now.” Niall responded, taking a screenshot of the man and sending it off to another analyst to work on while he focused on Louis.

Slipping into the cafe, he found a booth away from the windows and upon looking at the man sitting in front of him he easily recognized the man sitting there as Liam. Getting up, he moved into the seat opposite of the other agent.

“What the hell are you still doing here?” Louis demanded, lowering his voice.

“I’m not gonna sit back and let you screw everything up.” Liam replied, voice equally low.

“Chances are I wasn’t the one on their radar when they decided to burn down their building and jump ship.” Louis hissed, furious that Liam had probably been spotted.

“As if.” Liam scoffed, standing to leave. “I’m the best there is.”

And with that Liam walked out of the cafe, Louis following after him.

“Louis, what the heck is Payne doing there?” Niall questioned, under the impression Liam had quit.

“Out for blood apparently. He showed up last night in my room, said he was going to take down Matthew’s, Rachel, and any others after that nuke.” Louis replied, scanning the crowd around him and finally spotting Liam darting away. “I’m following him.”

Louis followed Liam through the busy streets all the way to another cafe. He watched as Liam sat down at a table, placing the bag he had been carrying on the back of it, and was greeted by a brunette waitress. The woman leaned over to speak to Liam, capturing his full attention. Louis frowned when the mystery man from earlier approached and switched the bags.

“Shit!” Louis hissed, “Our guy just switched the bags Niall.”

“Yeah I saw that, what are you doing?” The blonde questioned as Louis began to move forward.

“I gotta warn him.” Louis answered as Liam stood, grabbed the back, and began moving again. “Crap. Payne! Payne!” He called out over the crowd, but Liam couldn’t hear him.

Racing in the direction he had seen Liam going, Louis passed by the cafe he had just been at, earning a look from the brunette waitress. He barely saw her say something and knew he was in deep shit if he didn’t get away from the area. 

He continued chasing after Liam, amazed at how quickly the other man seemed to get through the weekend crowds. When he finally came to an open area, he saw Liam slipping into a large crowd of people gathered around a stage where someone was performing.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Louis muttered, trying to think of a way to alert the other agent.

Finally, he mustered up his courage and darted onto the stage with the performers. He grabbed at the microphone, but the performer glared at him and pulled it away.

“Fucking hell, give me the damn microphone.” Louis growled, grabbing at it again, trying not to think about how many people were watching him make a complete fool of himself.

When he finally managed to snatch the mic away, he whipped around and spotted Liam instantly in the crowd, pushing his way through.

“PAYNE!” Louis called into the microphone, making Liam whip around. “THEY SWITCHED THE BAGS!”

Liam pulled the bag off his shoulder and opened it to reveal a ticking bomb inside, counting down from fifteen second.

“Shit!” Liam swore, closing the bag. “MOVE! MOVE!”

Louis watched as Liam shoved his way through the crowd and heaved the bag out into the river. Two seconds later the bomb went off, exploding just under water and making everyone scatter.

“Oh no.” Louis groaned as he saw the man from early snapping a picture of him. 

“Oh no what?” Niall questioned, alerted that something wasn’t right.

“He took my picture, I’m in pursuit.” Louis huffed, taking off after the mystery man. 

“Your in pursuit!?” Niall squawked, watching the screen as Louis ran after the man. “What are you gonna do if you catch him?”

“I don’t know! Knock him out with a baby wipe or something!” Louis huffed, spotting the man slipping into an abandoned building. “I’m going in.”

“What!?” Niall squeaked as others gathered around him to watch. “Be careful Lou…”

Taking a few deep breaths, Louis slipped into the building and drew his gun. Slowly he made his way over to the stairs and began to make his way up, hearing the scuff of the man’s shoes. Remaining against the wall, he went up as quick as he could without making any noise, gun cocked and ready to fire if needed. Stepping out at the top of the tower, he found it empty, but knew the man had to be hiding somewhere. Taking a few steps, he scanned the area for any movement and spun slowly around. As he did a complete three-sixty he found himself face to face with the man.

“Funny running into you hear.” Louis spoke, trying to keep his voice level. “I’m gonna be needing that camera and I’m gonna need you to stop with the silly bomb crap.”

“Oh really?” The man sneered, yielding a knife in his hand. “And you’re gonna stop me?” He advanced.

“Freeze or I’ll shoot.” Louis replied coolly.

“I don’t think you will.” The man laughed, “You see, the bullets actually have to be in the gun in order for it to be useful.”

“Shit.” Louis glanced at the gun and found it empty.

“I guess CIA training isn’t what it used to be.” The man snickered then lunged at Louis.

“I guess not.” Louis grunted as the bigger man grabbed his arms, trying to push him over the edge where the railing had been destroyed. 

For once in his life, Louis was thankful for being smaller. He’s able to land a knee to the man’s groin, making him stumble and give Louis the upper hand. And soccer, soccer is another thing he’s thankful for. He quickly moved away from the man’s flying fists, nailing a few punches of his own as their scuffle continued. 

It happens rather suddenly, but Louis found himself on his back, the bigger man drawing back to punch him in the face. Without hesitating, Louis managed to bring up his leg and slam his foot into the man’s chest, making him stumble back. Louis watched as the man lost his footing a went tumbling over the edge before landing three stories down with a thud.

“What the hell just happened?” Niall questioned, unable to keep quiet any longer.

“Geez.” Louis muttered, standing up and walking over to the railing to make sure the man was either dead or injured enough that he wouldn’t be any problem.

There’s a scraping noise and before Louis realized what was happening, the knife the man had been yielding tumbled over the edge and directly into the man’s chest.”

“I’ma throw up.” Louis muttered, feeling his stomach turn at the site of the blood on the concrete below.

“Well quit looking you knit.” Niall grumbled, stunned that his best friend had just managed to kill another person. “Did you get the camera?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it.” Louis replied, turning around and trotting over to pick up the device. “Maybe we’ll get some more information once we check this out. N, tell Zayn to call a meeting, I’ll be back in my hotel within the hour.”

“Alright. Be careful Lou, we don’t know if there’s anymore nearby.” Niall warned.

“I will be.” Louis responded then began his way back to the hotel.

An hour later on the dot he was sitting on the uncomfortable bed with the camera in his hand, clicking through the photos while everyone at the CIA watched. 

“Payne must’ve been spotted. They wouldn’t have recognized Louis.” Zayn grumbled as he watched the pictures of Louis on the screen. “Make sure you delete all of them as you go.”

“I ran into him soon as I arrived here.” Louis informed the deputy director. “He got into my room and surprised me, said he was going to complete the mission himself. I guess there’s nothing you can do about it?”

“No, not really. He’s flying under our radar since he quit, he has been trying to hack our systems but he’s been unsuccessful.” Zayn responded, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the desks.

“Great. That girl from the cafe I told you about knows somebody else is here, she didn’t get a picture of me though.” Louis grumbled then gasped with everyone else when a picture of a dicl popped up on the screen. “Alright then. Unexpected.”

“Keep flipping.” Zayn ordered, undeterred.

“This guy was obsessed with his dick.” Niall chuckled as picture after picture was of the man’s dick. “He’s pretty hung.”

“Niall!” Louis exclaimed at the same time he heard a slap, which was Zayn reached over and slapped the blonde on the back of the head.

“Ow! What? It’s just an observation!” Niall defended, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Oh no, there’s a video.” Louis groaned, figure hovering over the play button.

“Play it.” Zayn ordered, still apparently unaffected by the dick pics that had been flashing across the screen.

_ “You get everything on camera.” Matthew’s spoke from where he sat at his desk. “Base out of the hotel and go back there after the attack. I’ll take Renaldo to London.” _

“Renaldo… Do we have record of anyone with that name?” Zayn questioned, snapping his fingers at Niall blindly, ordering him silently to find out.

“Not according to the database, Sir.” Niall shook his head after running the name through the computer.

_“Nick! Are you bloody listening to me?”_ _Matthew’s inquired, slamming his hand down on his desk and glaring at the camera._

_ “Yeah, I was just testing the camera.” Nick replied, swiveling the camera around so it was pointed at himself. _

“Turn it off.” Zayn ordered when the man they now knew as Nick began unzipping his pants.

“Fuck!” Louis exclaimed, trying to turn the camera off.

“What’s wrong? Turn the damn thing off!” Zayn demanded as everyone turned away from the screen.

“It’s jammed!” Louis whined, jabbing his finger at the power button.

“Oh for heaven’s sake just take the battery out Tomlinson!” Zayn exclaimed, reaching over to smack Niall again who was laughing uncontrollably. 

With the camera now off thanks to the removed battery, Louis sat quietly on the bed, listening to his co-workers in his earpiece. The name Renaldo was familiar for some reason. He felt like he’d seen it somewhere before. It hit him suddenly.

“Niall! Niall, can you pull up Styles’ POV cam from when he was in Donovan’s office?” Louis requested.

“On it.” Niall replied, fingers working quickly to find the video and bring it up.

“Play the video, I’ll tell you when to stop.” Louis ordered, using the iPad they had given him to see what Niall was seeing through the boy’s own contact lense camera. “Stop! There, right behind Donovan on the desk!”

“Renaldo isn’t a person.” Zayn spoke, looking at the frozen image. “It’s a car… A Rolls-Royce to be exact.”

“Those cars are equipped with a satellite system. You should be able to hack the Rolls tracking system, enter the license plate number, and it should give you the car’s location.” Louis spoke, watching as Niall did so.

“He’s in London.” Niall reported, bringing up the map and showing a red dot moving through the streets. 

“I’m getting on the first train there.” Louis said, logging off of the iPad and turning it off.

“No you’re not.” Zayn responded. “You’re going to get on a plane and come back here.”

“Sir, come on, I really think I can do this. I did just prevent a bunch of people getting blown up.” Louis tried to reason with the deputy director. “We’re so close to them right now, I can literally be there in just a few hours. Sending someone else in would take time we don’t really have, they already knew Payne was here, they’ll know if you send someone else.”

Zayn sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand over his face, knowing the younger man was right. 

“Alright. Pull up the carpet in the corner nearest the door.” Zayn ordered, not believing that he was allowing an agent that didn’t have any experience continue this mission. “You’ll be given a new identity.”

“Oh good.” Louis smiled though no one could see him, pulling a box out of a hidden hole in the floor and opening it. “Oh no…”

“Your new name is Austin Williams. You’re a college student doing a bit of traveling while on vacation from school.” Zayn explained.

“I couldn’t have been at least a rich college student?” Louis questioned, pulling out a pair of ripped up jeans and yet another shirt that would be too big for him.

“No.” Zayn responded sternly. “Listen Louis, you’re right, you did really good work back there… that could’ve been nasty.”

“Thank you.” Louis sighed, sitting back on his heels as he pulled out everything from the box.

“And for the record, that stuff was already in the box.” Zayn said, looking over the information Niall had pulled up on the computer. “You’re going to leave in the morning. You’ll need to be fully dressed in your new gear and you’ll be on the first train to London. Niall will give you more information when you arrive. Oh, and remember Louis, track and report, nothing else.”

-_-

The next morning Louis found himself on the train heading south to London dressed in his new clothes. The jeans fit fine, though he’s not fond of all the rips, and the shirt is too big just like last time. The overall is better he supposes, at least this time he doesn’t have to wear a wig so he considers that a win. 

“Alright Niall, who’s taking me to the hotel?” Louis questioned, putting in his earpiece and contact lense camera. 

“We had to get an international agent, her name is Elaina Gold.” Niall responded, yawning as he reached for his cup of coffee, having always hated mornings at the office. “She’ll have your new ID and your hotel room key.”

No sooner than Niall finished speaking, a blue Volkswagen Beetle pulled up to the curve and a woman waved at him through the windshield. Walking over to the car, Louis leaned down to where the woman had rolled down the window. 

“Elaina?” Louis inquired, keeping his voice low.

“That’s me! Hop in sugar!” The woman replied, tossing her dark red hair over her shoulder and giving him a wink.

Groaning internally, Louis placed his duffel on the floor of the car and climbed in. He hasn’t even gotten his seatbelt on before she’s taking off from the curb. Louis yelped as Elaina pulled out into traffic, hardly looking to see if anyone was coming, and jetted off down the road. He grasped the handle on the roof of the car, releasing a very unmanly shriek as the woman cut in and out of traffic. 

He’d only heard the term used a few times in the United States, but driving like a bat out of hell describe the situation perfectly.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Matthew’s was just arriving if the stunning Rolls-Royce sitting in front of the hotel with the plate name “Renaldo” written on it was anything to go by.

“Well, at least this time it’s a nice hotel.” Louis grumbled and heard Niall chuckle in his earpiece.

“Alright Lou, every evening Matthew’s apparently goes to the casino and spends most of the night there.” Niall spoke, watching through Louis’ camera as the door to Renaldo opened and a man stepped out. “Holy shit… look at him…”

“I am you idiot.” Louis muttered.

As it would turn out Randy Matthew’s was… well… simply put, hot. He was nothing compared to what Harry had been, but even Louis could recognize him as someone who could easily get any woman or man he wanted.

“We sure we want this guy to lose?” Niall questioned, waving off other agents and analysts that approached his desk to look at the man.

“Niall.” Louis groaned, rolling his eyes then quirking an eyebrow when a man and woman approached Matthew’s, both latching onto him. “Swings both ways, that could come in handy.”

“What? No. Louis this is a track and report mission, you’re not to make contact with him.” Niall replied, attention finally coming off of Matthew’s.

“Nobody said I was going to make contact. I’m simply going to go enjoy an evening at the casino and if he happens to make contact with me, I’ll deal with it then.” Louis responded, picking up his duffel and walking into the hotel, right past Matthew’s.

He glanced over his shoulder at the middle aged man and finding him already looking at him. What a day not to be able to wear his best tight pants! Still he offered Matthew’s a small smile and bit his lip, letting his eyes rake down the other man’s body obviously. With that, he headed to the elevator and took it up to his room. 

“I’m going to need new clothes. These won’t get me anywhere.” He muttered, looking in the mirror and wrinkling his nose at his outfit. 

“Louis… there’s a limited budget, you can’t just go spending a bunch of money on clothes.” Niall tried to reason, not wanting his friend anywhere near Matthews. 

“Who said I was going to spend a bunch of money?” Louis questioned, picking up his cell phone so he could search for nearby clothing shops. “I just have to find something that looks expensive and anything is better than what I’ve got on currently.”

Burberry suits him much better, Louis decided as he looked at himself in the dressing room mirror. Niall, still ranting in his earpiece, admits that Louis looks good and yes it looks a lot better than the clothes the agency provided him, but he’s still not really on board with the plan.

“Louis those jeans are two hundred dollars!” Niall exclaimed when the price tag flashed on camera. “And the sweater is five hundred! Louis! Are you trying to get me fired?”

“Would you calm down? If I’m not dressed well they’ll probably kick me out of the place. You should have seen of the people walking in there, they were wearing Gucci and Louis Vuitton!” Louis argued, stripping off the new clothes and pulling back on his old ones before going to the counter to pay.

Walking out of the shop, Niall was still complaining in his ear until Louis finally told him to shut up or he’d remove the earpiece. He paid for the clothes with the card the agency had given him, ignoring the look the woman behind the counter was giving him. Clearly he didn’t look like someone who should be shopping in Burberry. Whatever.

Back at the hotel, Louis snipped the tags off the clothes and took them down to the washing machines, determined not to where unclean clothes. Once the clothes were clean and dry, he laid them out on his bed before deciding to go grab a bite to eat and explore the city some. By the time evening came, he’d grown tired of trying to navigate his way around London and was relieved to be back in his hotel room. He pulling on his new clothes and fixed his hair up into a respectable quiff before slipping his feet into a pair of new black vans. With a final look in the mirror and Niall’s reluctant approval in his ear, Louis headed over to the casino a few buildings down.

“I’m going offline, Niall.” Louis informed his friend, reaching up for the earpiece.

“Wait, what!? Louis!” Niall exclaimed but was greeted with silence. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Louis walked past the large men standing at the entrance of the casino, no doubt bouncers to deal with anyone that didn’t belong there. Just as he was about to step into the casino a woman stopped him with a clipboard in her hand.

“Hi, I’ll need your name.” She greeted, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head.

“Oh, it’s Austin Williams.” Louis replied and watched as she scanned the list.

“Your name doesn’t appear to be on the list. I’m afraid you can’t enter.” She finally spoke, giving him a fake smile.

“He’s with me.” A male voice suddenly approached from behind and grasped Louis’ arm. “Love, I told you not to run ahead of me.”

“Oh bloody hell.” Louis grumbled as he let himself be led away and off to the side where nobody was. “What the fuck are you doing here? Are you trying to get us killed?” He snapped lowly as soon as Liam released him.

“You’re the one who was about to cause a scene trying to get in.” Liam growled, giving the younger man a cold glare. 

“You’re going to compromise me! They know who you are you dumb tit!” Louis hissed, glancing around to see if they were being watched.

“I know what I’m doing. You’re the one that’s typically sitting on his ass behind a computer screen, not me! I know how things work in the field, I’ve been doing it for years.” Liam responded, growing increasingly annoyed with the younger agent.

“I don’t give a shit how many years you’ve done this. This is my mission. It’s my job to get close to Matthews, not yours. You quit if I recall correctly. Now stay away from me, Payne!” Louis demanded and turned to leave, but paused, looking back at Liam. “Oh and by the way your gun is showing out of your pocket, so unless you’re so extreme that you’ve got a second dick… growing out of your hip, maybe you should fix that.”

Louis walked away, leaving Liam to fiddle with his gun. Scanning over the crowd, he finally spotted Matthews entering a room with a few others. Not seeing anyone to stop him from entering, he walked over and stepped into the room where Matthews was now sitting at a card table with a girl on one side of him and a boy on the other, fawning over him. Before he could get close to the table another woman approached him to shoo him out.

Grumbling to himself, Louis stepped out of the room and walked over to the bar. Leaning against it he motioned for the bartender to get him a beer while he thought of what to do next. A waiter came up and grabbed a tray of drinks to bartender had just made and poured a small vial into one of the drinks before picking them up and taking them to deliver. Louis watched as the man carefully placed drinks on tables, sure to keep the one with the vial closest to him. When he finally stopped with only that drink left, Louis felt his entire body go rigid. Rachel Donovan. 

His earpiece beeped, startling him. Reaching up, he turned it on, not taking his eyes off of Rachel when she shooed the waiter away but didn’t move to grab the drink.

“Niall.” Louis whispered, letting the boy know he was listening.

“Louis! Geez, don’t ever do that to me again. What’s going on? Have you…” Niall began to question him but Louis cut him off.

“She’s here. Rachel is here and somebody just put something in her drink.” Louis informed him.

“What? What are you going to do? I mean that’ll take care of her…” Niall responded, worrying his lip as he watched through Louis’ lense camera.

“Fuck!” Louis exclaimed softly. “I should be enjoying this, she’s the one that killed Harry. She’s the only one that we know of that knows where that bomb is. We need her. I’m going in.”

“Be careful Lou…” Niall warned, but otherwise said nothing.

Louis approached Rachel slowly, adjust his sweater and putting what he hoped to be a confident and friendly face.

“Hi, excuse me…” Louis spoke, coming to a halt in front of the woman on her phone.

“Yes?” Rachel inquired, looking up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m pretty sure somebody slipped something into your drink.” Louis explained, gesturing to the untouched glass.

“Are you sure?” Rachel questioned, face portraying little emotion. “It wasn’t you was it?”

“What? No! No, I would never!” Louis replied looking rather horrified.

Even if this woman did kill Harry he would still probably never poison anybody. He’d already killed one person… and even though he had been defending himself it still didn’t leave a good feeling in his stomach.

“Could you point the person out?” Rachel requested.

“He left through that door over there, wearing a green tie.” Louis pointed to the door the man had gone through.

Rachel muttered something under her breath as she stood up and smiled at Louis, “Thank you Mr…”

“Oh, it’s Williams, Austin Williams.” Louis gave her his fake name. “It’s no trouble really.”

“Would you come with me to identify the man?” Rachel asked, giving him an expectant look.

“Sure, of course.” Louis nodded and followed the woman out.

When they stepped outside into the alley next to the building, Rachel’s henchmen already had the waiter on his knees.

“My friend here tells me you put something in my drink.” Rachel spoke, giving the man a nasty sneer.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know any of you people.” The man replied, struggling in the grip of the larger men holding him down.

“Well. Since there’s nothing wrong with it. Here, you drink it.” Rachel ordered, holding out the glass for the man to take.

“I don’t want your drink.” The man pulled his head back away from the class.

Louis watched in silence as Rachel leaned forward and whispered something in the man’s ear. The man in turn glared at Rachel but took the glass. 

“Fuck you.” He sneered and tossed back the drink.

The reaction is almost instant as he began choking. Louis could tell you he remembers the man’s throat doing something weird and a sick look of pleasure being on Rachel’s face, but past that he remembers nothing, only waking up to a pool of blood on the concrete five feet in front of him and Rachel standing over him.

“Welcome back.” She offered him a humorless smile and waited for him to get up. “Austin, do you feel the need to tell anyone about what you just saw?”

“Nope. He got what he deserved if you ask me. Prick.” Louis answered quickly.

“Good. I’d like to treat you to dinner as a thank you.” Rachel stated, walking back into the casino. 

“You really don’t have to do that.” Louis shook his head, not really interested in sitting down for an extended length of time with the woman who killed the guy he’d been in love with.

“I insist.” Rachel replied, leading him into the restaurant area, away from the gamblers. “Sit.”

Louis sat down in the chair across from Rachel’s and looked up as a waiter came rushing over with a basket of hot bread. He took their drink orders then hurried off. Louis picked at the bread, trying to ignore the way Rachel was studying him.

“Do tell me where you got your clothes from?” She requested after a few awkward minutes of silence.

“Burberry.” Louis answered, looking over at her.

“Did they size you at all? That sweater is too big on you.” She commented, examining the maroon colored top and where it’s stitches fell over his shoulders.

“Um, no they didn’t. I picked it out.” Louis admitted, knowing the sweater was a touch too big but they hadn’t had the next size down in this color, so. “Wasn’t my first choice in size but they didn’t have the proper size, so I’m making do.”

“I see.” Rachel hummed, shifting her eyes away from him and to her menu.

“A friend bought it for me, I could never afford it.” Louis spoke suddenly, “I’m just a student traveling on vacation. Saved up all my money so I could take this trip.”

“And you chose to come to London? A place where it’s rainy and cloudy most of the time?” Rachel questioned with distastes. “Honestly, you should really think about weather and such before spending all your money. Come along.” She suddenly tossed down her napkin on the table.

“What?” Louis frowned as the woman stood up.

“I’ve grown tired of the poor service here. We’re going to Australia, Sydney to be precise.” Rachel explained, walking towards the exit.

“Australia?” Louis stumbled after her, darting around waiters and drunks. 

“Yes, I have some business to attend to there. It makes me sad that you’ve spent so much money to come to this grey city. You’ll come with me and then you can use my private jet to take you anywhere to get home. My way of repaying you for saving my life.” Rachel responded, pausing and looking over at one of her men standing against a wall.

Louis watched as Rachel cast her eyes over to another table and groaned internally when he saw Liam standing there. Rachel nodded her head at the henchmen and he immediately moved towards Liam. Cursing mentally, Louis reached up and tapped his sweater where the tiny mic was inside of it. Hoping Niall would get the message he was sending.

_ “He’s sending a code I think.” Niall said, pulling one of the other analysts over so they could hear. “Turn… The… Lights… Out. Shit, move.” He ordered, snatching up his desk phone, “Cut the power at the Romeo Casino. What? Then shut down the damn block! Now!” _

Louis listened to Niall giving orders in his ear and suddenly the casino went dark just as two men grabbed Liam and began hauling him out. A voice called for everyone to remain calm and Louis could hear Liam setting to work taking down the men that grabbed him. Snatching the lense from his pocket that allowed him to see in the dark, Louis looked around the room quickly. A man was charging up from behind them so Louis stuck his foot out, tripping him, and successfully causing him to ram into Rachel. The woman fell to the ground with a shriek and Louis couldn’t help but smile as she did. 

The power flicked back on and Louis caught sight of Liam standing at the exit looking back at him.

“I got this.” Louis mouthed and Liam sighed but gave him a curt nod before vanishing. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” He turned his attention to Rachel.

“What the fuck just happened?” She demanded, grabbing the hand Louis offered to her.

“I don’t even know. The lights went out and two of your guys collided I think.” Louis offered a reasonable explanation, gesturing to the four guys that were lying on the floor. “Are they alright?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Rachel hissed, gesturing to a man behind her. “Their fate has just been sealed. Come.”

-_-

They took Rachel’s private car to the airport where her private jet sat waiting for them. Louis had to remind himself to stay calm as he entered the jet where two other men were already, both of them armed no doubt. 

“This is quite fancy.” Louis commented as he sat down in one of the plush seats.

“It was my father’s.” Rachel spoke, settling in her own seat and reaching for the bottle of wine that was chilling. “You’ve never been on a private jet?”

“Oh no, um none of my friends or family is rich.” Louis shook his head, accepting the glass of wine that Rachel handed to him. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“You remind me of my brother. He was my mother’s favorite, she always said he was far less needy then I was.” Rachel spoke, an edge to her voice though she somehow still sounded fond. “He didn’t care for material things; about what he wore, about what he drove… he lived almost like a poor man.”

“Ah, I see. You’re close to him?” Louis questioned, hopefully not crossing in lines.

“Not really anymore, he didn’t want anything to do with our father’s business.” Rachel answered, sipping her wine slowly.

“Oh, I see.” Louis hummed, taking a large sip from his own glass, heading spinning slightly before his world suddenly goes black.

When he comes to, he’s sitting propped up against his chair. Rachel and the man that was already on the plane are lounging in their chairs still, wine glasses empty.

“What happened?” Louis groaned, pushing himself up into his seat and grabbing a bottle of water. “Did you drug me?”

“Indeed.” Rachel answered, offering him a small smile. “I trust no one. We checked your pockets and that duffel you brought along.”

Before Louis could say anything more, a gunshot rang out through the plane causing Rachel to shriek and the man nearby to drop dead.

“What the hell, Adam!” Rachel yelled at the pilot. “Who paid you off!?”

“My name isn’t Adam, it’s Ryan and does it really matter? People want what you’re selling.” Ryan, the pilot, replied as he aimed the gun at her.

“You don’t have to do this you know.” Rachel tried to reason, face surprisingly calm as she stood in the middle of the isle. “I can give you a very comfortable life.”

Ryan tossed his head back and laughed, “Comfortable life? You’re an idiot Rachel! I’ll have a comfortable life as soon as I sell it to the highest bidder and you won’t be able to do a damn thing cause you’ll be dead!”

“Not so fast!” The co-pilot appeared in the entryway to the cockpit.

Ryan whipped around, finger on his trigger and shot once, killed the the copilot and causing him to fall backwards, taking the plane off autopilot and knocking the steering so the plane jolted almost violently in the air. Snatching a full bottle of wine, Louis threw it at Ryan, smacking him in the head and making him drop his gun as he turned around. 

“Why you little…” Ryan sneered, lunging at Louis.

“Let go.” Louis demand, struggling to fight off the slightly bigger man. “Ow!” He exclaimed as Ryan shoved him down, causing him to hit his hip hard on the floor.

Reaching into his pants, Louis pulled out the small whistle looking device and brought it to his lips.

“You can blow that thing all you want, it’s not gonna save you up here.” Ryan cackled, turning to pick up his gun again.

“Oh yeah? Try me asswipe.” Louis snapped and blew through the small tube, sending a knock out dart into the back of Ryan’s neck.

The man collapsed seconds later and Louis shuffled to his feet, clinging to the seats to fight the zero gravity in the plane as it began to plummet. Sitting himself in the pilot’s chair Louis looked over the instrument panel trying to recall everything he had learned in training. Thankfully, Niall must’ve been paying attention back in the United States and suddenly scans filled his lens. Grabbing the handles in front of him, he pulled back trying to get the plane to level out. Reaching out, keeping one hand on the handles, he pulled the throttle back causing the plane to begin to rise. He heard a thump behind him and glanced back to see Rachel on the floor of the plane with two bodies on top of her.

“Are you ok?” Louis inquired, turning back to the controls in front of him.

“No! I’m not fucking okay! I’ve got a dead man’s head between my legs!” Rachel yelled at him, face full of disgust. 

“Sorry, it’s temperamental.” Louis called back at her, smirking over his shoulder. “This one’s for Harry…” He muttered, pushing the handles forward and making the plane drop and Rachel and the other two float back up in the air.

Smiling to himself, Louis hauled the handle back again, making the plane level out and the woman and men drop. Rachel gave a satisfying shout of pain and Louis couldn’t help but snicker to himself as he got the plane back on course.

“I’ve got it now!” Louis spoke, hearing some shuffling behind him. “Good thing I learned to use that flight simulator app, huh?”

“Congratulations, Austin Williams, you’ve just outed yourself.” Rachel announced, appearing in the entryway with a gun in her hand, ready to fire. “Now. Put the plane on autopilot and get your ass out of that seat before I splattered your CIA brains all over the window.”

Reaching out, Louis silently put the plane on autopilot and slid out of the seat. Niall was silent in his ear.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Louis began, trying to talk his way out of certain death. “And you’re wrong. My real name is name is… Brandon Reigns. I’m a private bodyguard that your father hired to protect you.”

“Bodyguard?” Rachel scoffed, humor on her face. “You? Please.”

“Oh yeah? Well the way I see it, without me you’d currently be dead in the middle of the ocean right now or laying in that casino with no throat!” Louis responded, doing his best to sound confident and snarky. 

“Why would my father hire someone like you?” Rachel inquired, still not looking impressed in the least bit.

“Because he trusted me and for whatever reason he loved you.” Louis replied simply. “He didn’t want you to know I was following. I think he knew you’d get yourself killed so he hired me to make sure that didn’t happen. He always wanted your brother to take over the business, but he wanted nothing to do with it so that left you. Yeah, that’s right, you were a second choice.”

He finally seemed to hit a sore spot with that comment and Rachel lowered her gun. She still didn’t look fully convinced, but convinced enough that Louis wouldn’t be dying today.

“Now. If you’ve got a problem with that then you can land this plane yourself.” Louis spoke, turning around and placing a finger on the autopilot switch.

“Fine.” Rachel gave in, locking the gun and placing it in the waist of her pants. “But if I find out you’re lying about any of this, I’ll show you ways to die that you could never imagine. Now let’s go to Sydney.”

Louis heaved a sigh of relief as Rachel turned and walked towards the back of the plane where the bathroom was. In his ear he heard who he assumed was Niall give an even bigger sigh of relief, clearly having thought Louis was a goner. 

-_-

When they landed in Sydney, Rachel, now in a different outfit, led the way out of the plane and to a Mercedes that was waiting to take them to their hotel. Pulling up to the hotel, Louis quirked an eyebrow, he really shouldn’t be surprised that it was one of the most elite hotels in Sydney considering who he was traveling with. 

“Welcome back Miss Donovan.” A man in a suit greeted as Rachel stepped out.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, pushing past the man.

“Can we help with your bags Miss Donovan?” Another man approached.

“Absolutely not. My men will attend to them.” Rachel responded, giving the second man a disgusted glare.

Louis, who had gotten out on the other side of the vehicle, walked around to stand next to Rachel.

“So, who are we meeting?” Louis questioned, adjusting the sweater over his hips. 

“You’re my bodyguard.” Rachel deadpanned. “You’re not a business partner so just focus on your job, okay?”

“Oh, oh yeah okay, so not knowing who you’re meeting is going to make me real usual.” Louis replied, trying once again to sound completely confident. “In fact, what size dress are you? I’ll just run to the shop and buy you one for your funeral.”

“Alright! Alright. If you must know, I’m meeting a potential buyer. If they don’t top the current offer then the sale will happen tomorrow evening.” Rachel huffed, lowering her voice so others couldn’t hear her.

“Where?” Louis inquired, eager to get the information.

“I don’t know yet.” Rachel answered as a man began to approach from behind, hand stuffed in his pocket and sunglasses covering his eyes.

Louis’ eyes immediately latched on to the approaching figure and his own hand went to his pocket, taking hold of his phone. When the man came into range, Louis whipped out his phone and sent a flying through the air, catching the man right on the forehead.

“OW!” The man exclaimed, falling down onto his ass and earning Rachel’s attention.

“Kevin!” Rachel acknowledged him then turned to Louis. “That’s Kevin, he’s apart of my security team, you idiot.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like his face.” Louis replied, looking around Rachel to the man, “I don’t like your face.”

“And who the hell are you?” Kevin questioned as he stood up, rubbing his forehead.

“I’m the person that’s gonna cut off your dick and staple it to your forehead so you look like a limp-dick unicorn. That’s who I am.” Louis snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Kevin.

“Okay! Geez, calm down.” Rachel ordered, throwing up a hand before Kevin could reply. “This is Brandon, he’s my private bodyguard, be more like him.”

Louis smirked at Kevin and turned to follow Rachel into the hotel. They flanked her on either side as she walked up to the reception desk where her key was already being held out by a nervous looking woman.

“At least somebody here is prompt.” Rachel grumbled, taking the key and heading to the elevator. 

Arriving on their floor, Louis followed behind Rachel and listened as she spoke.

“We’ve got a big night ahead of us.” She spoke, stopping in front of her door and handing Louis a key. “Don’t be afraid to clean yourself up, and by that I mean take a shower.”

“As if you don’t smell rank yourself.” Louis replied, rolling his eyes as he took the key.

“Tone it down.” Rachel warned before opening her door and disappearing inside.

Louis cast one look over at Kevin who had taken his place in front of Rachel’s door and rolled his eyes at him too before heading to his own room. Inside, he pulled out his earpiece and stuck it in his ear, switching it on.

“Louis? Louis are you there?” Niall’s urgent voice came through, having been cut off from his friend for an entire day. “Fuck man, you can’t just drop off the grid like that without telling me! Are you there? I know life as a spy is exciting and all, but you scared the shit out of me. Do you know what that’s like? Not having any communication with the person you’re supposed to be working with to hopefully keep them safe!”

Louis looked around the hotel room he was in and spotted a little black dot in the ceiling, a hidden camera. No doubt there was a microphone hidden somewhere as well so Rachel could listen in on whatever Louis was doing. Making sure he had his wallet in his pocket, he headed back out of the room, finding the hallway empty (which, excellent security work Kevin, excellent work). He didn’t say a word to Niall until he was out of the hotel and walking down the street.

“Niall, you’ve been talking for the past five minutes without taking a breath, breathe mate.” Louis spoke, earning a squeak from the blonde lad.

“Excuse you! I’ve been shitting myself thinking something’s happened to you meanwhile you’re tracker took you from freaking London all the way to Sydney!” Niall huffed his reply.

“Sorry, I had to take everything out, I’m with Rachel.” Louis explained. “She would’ve spotted my stuff from a mile away.”

“The hell? You’re with Rachel? You’re not supposed to be anywhere near her!” Niall exclaimed with some shuffling going on in the background. 

“I’m getting really good information, Niall you’ve got to trust me. I just need a little more time.” Louis responded, walking down the sidewalk with his phone pressed to his ear so he didn’t look weird.

“Well, at least I’ll be able to keep track of you better now.” Niall commented.

“What do you mean?” Louis frowned as he rounded the corner and knocked into someone.

“Surprise!” Niall smiled, pulling his phone from his ear and pocketing it.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Louis hissed, glancing around.

“Zayn wanted to know what the heck was going on so I tracked your earpiece and they got me on a plane to follow the one you were on, we landed like an hour after you.” Niall explained, “Oh and they gave me an identity!” 

“Really? What is it?” Louis questioned, indulging in his friend’s excitement.

“Arnold Reese.” Niall replied with wide eyes. “It sounds kinda like an old man but whatever, I’ve got my own spy name!”

“BRANDON!” Rachel exclaimed, marching up behind them with Kevin behind her. “What the hell are you doing and who the hell is this?”

“This is Arnold. He’s a member of my team and he’s here to help. He’s highly skilled, more so than this shithead.” Louis gestured at Kevin. “Where the hell were you? I thought you were supposed to be guarding her door but you were nowhere in sight when I walked out.”

“Just… Let’s just leave Kevin out of this.” Rachel groaned before Kevin could say anything. “Why are you bringing in another person?”

“Extra security for you, duh.” Louis replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel gave Louis a rather impatient look and turned to Niall, “What’s your specialty?”

Before Niall could reply, Louis zero’d in on a black car with extremely dark windows turning onto the street where they were. The window began to roll down and a gun popped up.

“GET DOWN!” Louis yelled, snatching Rachel and yanking her to the ground as the person in the vehicle opened fire. 

Rachel screamed along with everyone else nearby as bullets pelted windows and cars around them. Hopping up as soon as the gunfire stopped, Louis shoved past Niall and raced after the car on foot. Rounding the corner, he snatched the keys away from a person about to climb onto their moped and jammed them into the ignition. 

“Sorry mate, it’s an emergency!” Louis called as he took off down the street, leaving the screaming human behind him.

He followed after the black car as it weaved in and out of traffic, causing wrecks along the way as people swerved out of the way. Turning down the street the car had, Louis muttered about needing a short cut. Almost immediately his lens piece displayed an alley coming up that would head off the car.

Cutting sharply down the alley, Louis went as fast as he could, maneuvering around people and objects. He pulled to a stop as the car reached a dead end and turned around sharply. Pulling a gun out from under his sweater as the car advance toward him and the passenger held a gun out the window, Louis shot once, hit the person's hand and knocking their gun away. 

The car flew past him as the drive kept going so Louis followed after them. They turned onto a one way street with a bunch of cars parked down it’s sides and people walking around. 

“This ends now.” Louis grumbled.

Pulling out his gun again, Louis aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet sliced through the cars back tire making them lose control and slam into some of the parked cars. Coming to a stop next to the now disabled car, Louis gasped as he saw who was inside. 

“Emily?” Louis spoke, completely horrified that he had nearly killed one of their best agents. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation.”

“Louis?” Emily questioned, frowning at him. “Did you do something to your hair? Or… get better clothes?”

“What? Oh no, nothing with the hair but yes to the clothes.” Louis responded, shaking his head. “Look I’m sorry I shot at you, had I known it was you I wouldn’t have and I’m sure you wouldn’t have shot at me.”

“Oh, oh yeah sorry about that.” Emily nodded, reaching between her legs without Louis seeing. “And I’m sorry about this too…”

Louis caught a glimpse of the gun coming up when suddenly a bullet sped through the car from somewhere, killing Emily and her driver instantly. Louis whipped out his gun, pointing it up at the buildings but seeing absolutely nobody there. Glancing back at the now dead agent, he took a deep breath and sped away from the scene.

He dumped the moped when he was near the hotel and walked the rest of the way, meeting Niall out front. With no Rachel.

“Niall!” Louis exclaimed quietly as he approached. “Where the hell is Rachel!?”

“I don’t know man, she got away from me.” Niall answered, looking sorry and scared. “That woman can move pretty freaking quick in heels. Are you okay?”

“Emily Smith is dead.” Louis informed him. “She was a double agent, I don’t know for who, but she was in that car. Somebody shot her down, I don’t know who, but somebody did just before she could shoot me.”

“We’re in this really deep aren’t we?” Niall questioned, fear evident in his blue eyes.

“Yeah, we’re really in this. We have to figure this out, it’s up to us.” Louis replied, taking a deep breath to relax himself.

Suddenly, both men found themselves being showered with water from above. Looking up they saw Rachel sticking her head out the window of her room with an empty bottle in hand.

“Get your asses up here. NOW!” She demanded then disappeared.

Swallowing thickly, both boys hurried into the hotel and into the elevator to go up to Rachel’s floor. Louis practically dragged Niall from the elevator when it stopped, pulling him by his elbow to Rachel’s door. 

“Lou… is she gonna kill us?” Niall whispered, voice quaking. 

“No. She’s not.” Louis answered firmly then pressed the buzzer on the door.

The door was yanked open by a glaring Rachel, “Get in!”

Sitting down on the sofa, Louis and Niall watched as Rachel paced back and forth in the room, gun clutched in her hand.

“Everybody is fucking trying to kill me and the only two people I have left in my security is you two idiots!” She ranted, setting the gun down only to pick it back up. “You had better get more security over here or I will kill both of you! Got it!?”

“Got it. On it.” Louis nodded.

“You, take a shower.” Rachel gestured at Niall. “You smell like a damn fast food restaurant. And you, get some better clothes! We’ve got business to attend to and I’m not going to be seen with you dressed like that.”

-_-

The club was packed.

Louis adjusted the three-quarter length sleeve of his new black Armani blazer and looked around the room. He’d gone shopping right after Rachel had yelled at them. Niall had groaned and tried to turn Louis away from Armani, stating over and over that Louis was blowing the budget for the assignment. But, Louis had gotten what he wanted - a simply v-neck white shirt under a black three-quarter length sleeve blazer pair up with black skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Rachel had voiced her half acceptance of the outfit, saying he could still look better but it would do.

So now he was stood in the VIP section of the busy club, scanning over the crowd while Rachel sipped on champagne, Niall stood watch outside, and Elaina stood watch over Rachel with him. 

“Anything yet?” Louis questioned Niall through his earpiece.

“Nothing. Just a bunch of stuck up snots.” Niall replied, rolling his eyes after a group of girls walked by him, snickering at his clothes.

“Keep a lookout.” Louis sighed, turning to glance at Rachel.

“Keep a lookout for this woman.” Rachel spoke, holding up her phone and presenting him with a picture.

“Pretty.” Louis commented, recognizing the woman as the one from the cafe where Liam’s bag was switched.

“I suppose to.” Rachel shrugged, pulling the phone back. “Just keep an eye out for her. She’s the one coming to make a bid.”

Louis nodded and turned back to the crowd, walking over to Elaina and telling her to stay close.

“N, you remember the girl from the cafe that switched the bags?” Louis questioned, getting a little further from Rachel.

“Yeah, what about her?” Niall asked.

“That’s our girl. She works for Matthew’s so we know something is up. We cannot let her see Rachel or Rachel see her.” Louis ordered, scanning the crowd, stopping when his eyes landed on a man dancing, “You’ve gotta be kidding me. Ima kill him.”

Stepping out of the VIP section, Louis pushed his way through the crowd to where Liam was dancing with some woman.

“Can I borrow him for a moment? Yes? Good. Beat it.” Louis demanded, nudging the woman away, ignoring the glare she gave him as she walked away. “What the hell are you doing here Payne?”

“I’m helping you.” Liam answered, trying to grab at Louis’ hips so it looked like they were dancing. “You may have found Rachel but you can’t lose her.”

“You’re jeopardizing the entire mission right now just by being here!” Louis hissed, shoving Liam away. “If she sees you she’ll know something's up!”

Glancing over Liam’s shoulder, Louis froze as he spotted the girl from the cafe.

“Shit, shit she’s here.” Louis spoke, slapping Liam’s shoulder. “We have to keep her away from Rachel, do not let her see her.”

“I’m not taking orders from you.” Liam snapped, looking nonetheless.

“Just do it!” Louis hissed and hurried away towards the woman. “Niall, I need you in here right now. She’s here.”

“Coming, I’m coming.” Niall replied, rushing into the club and looking around.

“Create a distraction of some sort. Something big… Rachel cannot see her.” Louis urged, pressing through the crowd.

“Right. Distraction.” Niall hummed, looking around for something to do, eyes landing on the sound booth. “That’ll do.”

Running over to the sound booth, Niall rushed up the stairs and yanked open the door.

“Hey! You can’t be in here!” One of the men inside said, turning to push him out.

“Sorry bud, gotta borrow this for a moment.” Niall replied, snatching the man’s arm and tossing him out the door before shutting and locking it. “You wanna go to?” He questioned the other man in the room who shook his head quickly. 

Reaching out, Niall looked down at the board for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and shuffling his hands all over it, making the sound in the club go completely haywire. The speakers screeched and people screamed at the high noise. Somewhere he could hear glass breaking and more shrieks. Leaning over to look down over the edge, he spotted Louis forcing a brunette woman toward the entrance. The woman managed to get free and turned around to fight. 

Niall grumbled to himself, watching as Liam (of course) tried to get ahold of her only to be nailed in the face by the woman’s foot. Louis tried to gain control of the situation again only for the woman to begin retreating. Reaching down, Niall scrubbed his hands over the board again, causing more screeching and more screams before running out of the room, only to be greeted by security.

“Niall! Where are you dammit! She’s on the run!” Louis questioned, running after the brunette and spotting her darting across the road.

“Turns out you’re not supposed to mess with the sound board or toss the workers out forcefully… I’m a bit detained right now.” Niall replied as he was placed in the back of a police cruiser. 

“Really Niall!” Louis groaned, running around vehicles and following the mystery woman into a building.

He came to a halt when he entered the kitchen of a restaurant with a petrified looking chef standing in front of a bunch of vegetables. Louis quirked his eyebrow and the chef’s eye darted to the side just as the door was kicked shut and the woman attacked. The chef ran from the kitchen, dropping his knife and hat as he went. 

“Shit!” Louis exclaimed, ducking before she could kick him in the skull. “At least warn a guy!”

They took swing after swing at each other, only managing to connect a few times but not packing enough punch to take the other out. It felt completely wrong hitting a girl and Louis never really signed up for that. Weren’t most bad guys just that? Guys!?

The girl snatched a knife off the counter and began swinging and jabbing at him. Louis bounced away from her every time, thankful for being so light on his feet. He grabbed a frying pan from the cooktop and swung at her, missing but coming close to hitting her hand. It gives him a shield of sorts as well when she stabs at him again and he’s able to block the knife with the pan.

“Gosh your quick.” Louis grumbled with a huff, blocking multiple jabs in quick succession. 

Finally he managed to slam her on the head with the pan. For a second, he thinks she’s going to collapse but to his shock, she doesn’t, she comes at him again even angrier. They continued fighting, both trying to gain the upperhand and both failing until Louis managed to knock the knife from the woman’s hand. Drawing back the frying pan and brought it down on her head again and again she doesn’t go down, she only stumbles  few steps back.

“What the hell is your head made of!?” Louis exclaimed, in complete disbelief.

The brunette charged at him, not bothering to pick up another weapon. It startles Louis enough that he dropped the pan and stumbled backwards as her hands connect with his throat. She’s got a tight grip for a woman, pressing on his throat to cut off his air supply. He briefly wondered what kind of training these people go through to get so strong as he wrestled to get her hands off him. Digging his extremely short nails into her arms he pried her hands off of him and they began to struggle on the floor. 

As an agent, yanking of hair is not something they train you to do while you’re at the camp. They train you to use a gun… to use an iron rod… a piece of hardwood even… but hair pulling was never something they told you to do while fighting someone in a life or death situation. And of course, as Louis grew up hearing from his mother, it’s never nice to pull a ladies hair. Right now, he’s above that. He’s above grabbing fistfuls of the brunettes hair and yanking it as hard as he can to try and can the upperhand. 

When he finally managed to get the upperhand, he dragged her up onto her feet and slammed her back into the wall, a hand wrapped around her throat while the other had her hands trapped behind her back.

“You’re under arrest by Louis Tomlinson and the government of the United States.” Louis spoke, giving her a victorious little smile.

He pulled back slightly, just in time for a knife to fly through the air and go straight into the chest of the brunette. Louis released her with wide, shocked eyes and watched as she fell to the ground, lifeless. Turning around he saw Rachel walk into the room, her face void of all emotion.

“Rachel… How… How did you do that?” Louis questioned, disbelief written all over his face… the knife had been so close to getting him in the back.

“I didn’t.” Rachel answered, crossing her arms and staring Louis down. “He did.”

Looking over Rachel’s shoulder, Louis felt all the blood drain from his face as a man appeared behind Rachel. His entire body felt as though it was losing feeling as he stared in horror.

“Hello Tommo.” The man greeted, voice as deep and hypnotic as ever.

“S-Styles?” Louis stuttered, eyesight going fuzzy as more people entered the room.

Suddenly his world went black - one of Rachel’s men nailing him on the back of the head and knocking him unconscious.

-_-

“Hey!”

“Tommo!”

Louis groaned and rolled his head, neck stiff from how his head had been bent forward for so long. Blinking his eyes open, he found Harry standing directly in front of him, watching him closely. Harry moved away with a small nod and went to stand near Rachel. 

“Wake up!” Rachel demanded, throwing a cup of ice water in Louis’ face. “Did you have a nice nap? You were snoring like a chainsaw.”

“Okay one, I don’t snore.” Louis sneered, avoiding Harry’s eyes. “And two, that’s really not the most upsetting news right now ya tit!”

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at him and sneered, “My father used to bring people here. He’d starve them… torture them. He especially hated when people lied to him though, those people he’d typically kill on spot. Not that I didn’t know.”

“You knew?” Louis inquired.

“Of course I fucking knew. Do you think I’m stupid?” Rachel hissed and Louis was sorely tempted to answer her.

“I told you you were better in the basement Tommo.” Harry spoke from where he stood, still staring at him.

“And do what? Sit back while you help her sell a nuke that could destroy New York?” Louis finally looked over at the man he had been in love with for so long, the man he thought he had lost forever. “So what are you now? A black marketer? A terrorist?”

“No…” Rachel chuckled, moving over to grasp Harry’s arm. “He’s just fucking me.” She continued with an evil grin on her face,

Louis nearly gagged when she turned and kissed Harry. It’s loud and harsh and it makes his stomach turn.

“You’re really loud.” He commented, making Rachel pull away.

“Excuse me?” She questioned with a frown.

“I said you’re really loud. It sounds like your an old toothless woman trying to suck jelly out of a donut.” Louis replied, keeping his face completely blank. “But hey, do tell, what’s it like sleeping with the guy that killed your dad?”

“She already knows it was Devin.” Harry spoke up, arm still around Rachel’s waist until she pulled away. 

“Ah.” Louis hummed, nodding his head. 

“You’ve always been in love with him haven’t you?” Rachel asked, leaning down so she was eyelevel with him and lowering her voice. “Always talking in his ear… hoping one day he’d fall in love with you. You’re pathetic. Why would someone like him ever want someone like you? Poor like Louis Thomas.”

“That’s not my name.” Louis gave her a bored look.

“Thompson.” Rachel tried again.

“Nope.” Louis sighed heavily, remembering their flight when Rachel couldn’t get the guy's name right.

“Townsend” She snapped.

“Not even close.” Louis snickered. “You’re getting further from it.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter what your last name is when you’re dead now does it?” Rachel sneered, snatching a gun and holding it to Louis’ forehead.

“Hey babe, I thought we weren’t doing that until until?” Harry cut in.

“I changed my mind.” Rachel declared, cocking the gun and giving Louis a sinister smile. “Sweet dreams.”

The gun clicked as she pulled the trigger and Louis gasped but felt nothing. There was no bullet.

Rachel cackled as she pulled the gun away from Louis’ head and he opened his eyes. 

“You honestly think I’d waste a bullet on you?” She laughed, letting the gun hang at her side. “Throw him in the room.”

With that Rachel and Harry left the room they were in while the men advanced, grabbing Louis up from the chair he had been tied to. They shoved him through a few doors and down some steps before finally opening a door and shoving him inside, making him fall onto his knees. They slammed the door shut as they left and suddenly he was alone. Locked away in a mostly dark room and no clue where he was.

“Louis?” Elaina’s voice sounded from his right.

“Hey El.” He greeted, knee walking over to where she was sat against the wall, hands bound like his own. 

He settled against the wall and leaned his head back against it with a heavy sigh.

“I failed.” Louis spoke after a long stretch of silence. “My very first mission and I got caught. How pathetic am I…”

“You haven’t failed Lou.” Elaina shook her head, looking over at him. “You’ve accomplished so much, this is just an obstacle you have to get over.”

“Thanks Elaina, but we’re tied up and locked up who knows where and nobody’s coming to save us this time.” Louis gave her a tight smile and then laughed weakly. “Fuck, Niall got himself arrested. Harry is a traitor. They took my gadgets, no doubt they’ve been smashed. We’re alone.”

“Lou…” Elaina tried again but Louis only shook his head.

“I just… I think I’m just going to try and take a nap.” Louis said, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

“Alright, night dove.” Elaina sighed, closing her eyes as well.

Some time later, two hands came to rest on Louis’ shoulders, shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and yet again found himself face to face with Harry Styles.

“Go away.” He growled, turning away from the traitor.

“Louis… please listen, I haven’t got much time.” Harry urged, looking over his shoulder at the door.

“Why’d you do it H?” Louis questioned, turning to Harry with sad blue eyes. “Just… why?”

“It was my only way in.” Harry answered, remaining close to Louis and keeping his voice down. “I had to fake my own death. I jammed the signal myself, I took my lense out… it was easy. I had to do it Lou, please believe me, it was the only way. She knows all of our agents because Emily Smith sold them to her. I couldn’t trust anyone at the agency, not even you Tommo.”

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” Louis inquired, wanting to believe Harry but hesitant to do so… what if it was just a trap to get information out of him.

“Did Emily Smith try to kill you?” Harry answered his question with another question.

“You’re the one that shot her?” Louis’ eyes widened slightly at the news.

Harry nodded with a small smile, “I’m so fucking deep undercover… but not deep enough that I can’t protect you.”

“H…” Louis whispered with a smile of his own pulling at his lips. “Dammit, I hate you so much. You killed me inside… I thought… Fuck we all thought you’d gotten a bullet through your skull.”

“I’m sorry. It was the only way.” Harry sighed, looking over his shoulder again.

“Did Rachel really know I was a spy?” Louis asked, suddenly curious about the woman’s comment.

“No, not until you blew your cover back in the kitchen.” Harry chuckled quietly. “She had no damn clue. You were doing so good, Lou.”

“Thanks.” Louis blushed, thankful for the poor lighting so Harry couldn’t see it.

“We’re heading to Matthew’s house. A man by the name of Montigo will be joining us and from there we’ll be taking him to wherever the bomb is.” Harry explained as Elaina began to stir. “This thing is almost over, hang tight okay?”

“Okay.” Louis nodded, shifting uncomfortably. 

Before he realized what was happening, Harry was leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before hurrying out of the room. Louis sat there in shock, his forehead feeling warm from Harry’s lips.

“I think Mr. Styles underestimates you.” Elaina commented, now fully awake and having caught the end of their conversation. “You found your targets, you tracked them down, and you put up one hell of a fight. You are a good agent. This is just a bump in the road as I said before.”

“You know what. I’m not going down like this.” Louis finally spoke after a moment of silence. “I need you to untie my hands.”

“What?” Elaina looked over at him like he’d grown two heads. “Mr. Styles said to hang tight… that is not hanging tight.”

“Untie. Me. Now.” Louis ordered, turning so his back was to the other agent. 

Elaina turned so her back was to Louis’ and began to fumble with the ties that bound his hands. Every now and then her hand would slip from the ropes and grope his butt, making him grumble and shift away. He held his hands out further and still somehow she managed to grab his butt again.

“Oi! If you touch my ass one more time…” Louis hissed his warning when she pinched him.

“Oops.” Elaina giggled lightly, “You have a very nice bum.”

“Oh gosh.” Louis groaned, “Just untie me!”

“Alright, alright!” Elaina sighed, turning so she was on her knees behind him. “Get up on your knees.”

“What? Why?” Louis questioned looking over his shoulder at her.

“Because I can’t see anything with the back of my head. I’m going to use my mouth so I can actually see what I’m doing.” Elaina explained with a roll of her eyes.

“I swear if you bite my butt…” Louis warned, but did as she requested nevertheless.

Using her mouth, Elaina finally managed to untie the ropes around Louis’ wrists and only bit at his butt once. He made no comment as he turned and untied her as well. Standing up, he stretched and headed for the door.

“Stay behind me. Don’t talk. Just follow.” Louis ordered then proceeded to open the door slowly and stick his head out.

Once he was sure no one was there, he headed out into the hallways with Elaina following him. They made their way up the stairs and into a well lit hallway. He could see two guards standing outside the door and bit his lip. There was no way they could get passed them without a distraction. Motioning for El to stay where she was, Louis crept over to the small kitchen and began pulling stuff out, anything he could find that he could use. He worked quickly and quietly, glancing around constantly to make sure nobody was sneaking up on him.

When he was finished, he placed his creation in the middle of the hallway and lit a match he had found. He hid quickly and waited with his fingers crossed, hoping his little invention would pop as he wanted it to. 

A sudden pop sounded and alerted the guards outside. Opening the door, they stepped in and stared at the little can that was burning in the hallway. Louis snuck up behind them with a frying pan he had grabbed and slammed them both on the head as hard as he could. Both men dropped to the floor and Louis gave a satisfied hum. 

“I need you to alert the CIA and Interpol. I’m going to Matthew’s to back up Styles.” Louis spoke when Elaina joined him near the door.

“You know where the home is?” Elaina questioned as Louis began to walk away.

“I know everything.” Louis smiled then hurried away.

Out in the dirt lot, he busted the window of an old beat up Honda and started to hotwire it. He glanced up once and both his eyebrows lifted nearly to his hairline. 

“Why take this when I can take that…” He smiled to himself as he strutted over to the brand new Aston Martin. “Just like James Bond.”

He quick hotwired the car, thankful to whatever idiot left it unlocked so he didn’t have to break any windows. The drive to Matthews home was going to take around an hour so he cranked up the music and jammed out as he drove south towards the beach. The road he pulled onto that led to Matthew’s house was curvy and ran near the water. It’s a rich neighborhood, that much is obvious.

Stopping at the end of the driveway, Louis hopped out of the car and began rigging it to be operated from outside the vehicle. As soon as he was finished, he made sure he had his gun on him and closed the door back. With his fingers crossed, he switched on his remote and started the car. Moving half way down the driveway, still out of sight, he pressed for the vehicle to accelerate and let out a relieved sigh as it did. He watched as it drove past him and watched as it approached the first turn of the driveway right in front of the house. He steered it around the corner then tossed the remote, making his way quickly up to the house, knowing he’d only have a short amount of time to get inside before the men that no doubt saw the car began searching the property. 

Slipping inside the large home, Louis followed the sound of voices coming from the front entry. Pausing, he waited out of sight, hoping to gain some knowledge of what exactly was going on.

“Welcome to my humble home.” A man spoke as he came down the grand staircase in the center of the home, the man Louis knew as Randy Mathews. “Mister Montigo will be joining us very soon. You are about to become a very, very rich woman Rachel, perhaps you should be more careful about… the company you keep.”

Louis watched as the man turned to look at Harry who merely stared back with only a raised eyebrow.

“I can see the outward appeal… he has amazing eyes.” Matthews commented, looking over Harry. 

“Thanks.” Harry replied curtly, expression never changing.

“But you also work for the CIA, don’t you?” Matthews continued, looking back at Rachel. “A very odd choice for a boyfriend for someone in your line of work, don’t you think?”

“Screw you Randy.” Rachel snapped, sneering at the man. “You would never talk to my father that way.”

“I never had to sweetheart.” Matthews snickered, never having had to deal with the now dead man.

“It’s true Mister Matthews.” Harry spoke up suddenly. “I did work for the CIA and they think I’m dead. I’m with Rachel now and I’m here to help both of you.”

“So you’re telling me that you and Emily Smith were both double agents?” Matthews inquired, looking completely unimpressed with Harry’s response. “Getting a bit bored around the office is it?”

Louis’ breath hitched in his throat as Matthews made a motion with his hand and suddenly the guns of all his men were pointed at Harry.

“We get rid of him now or I call the deal off.” Matthews spoke, looking at Rachel with a completely serious face.

“Don’t you dare.” Rachel replied, giving him an equally serious look, as if daring him.

Unable to hold himself back any long, Louis drew his gun and stepped out from his hiding spot.

“Yeah, how about you listen to that dipshit.” Louis announced, aiming his own gun at Matthews. 

“You’re a bit outnumbered if you haven’t noticed Mister…” Matthews paused with a frown replacing his amusement. “I’m sorry who the hell are you even?”

“Louis Tomlinson, CIA.” Louis answered, maintaining his stance and refusing to take his eyes off of the man in front of him.

“Hell Rachel, did you get the whole agency to come here with you?” Matthews questioned, looking over at the woman. “Or are they just on holiday in the house next door?”

“Oh, haha, you’re real funny.” Louis spoke up, tone sarcastic. “It’s just me and it’ll be in your best interest to keep both Styles and me alive.”

“Oh really? And why’s that little spy?” Matthews mocked him, giving him his full attention.

“Need me to slow it down for you? Okay, fine.” Louis started, adjusting his grip on his gun just slightly. “You’re about to meet with Xavier Montigo, a man that I’ve been collecting intelligence on for years. And I’m guessing your boys here have been too busy manscaping to fill you in on how he does business. Considering ninety percent of the people he works with end up dead, I would think that would be important info. And I sure as hell know enough to cover up a German flag tattoo considering Montigo’s brother was killed by German soldiers. Another thing, your little girlfriend, ya know the one from the Manchester bombing? She was just using you to get to Rachel. If it hadn’t been for me, she would’ve kidnapped her and you’d be left standing with your dick in your hand because you’d never find that bomb. Face it Matthews, you need me, and I’m not gonna help you unless you keep Styles alive.”

Matthews stared at him for a long time, debating whether or not to believe that small agent.

“Let me get this straight…” He finally spoke, “You’re willing to help me sell a nuclear bomb in order to save this man’s life? Why would I believe that?”

“Because.” Rachel suddenly spoke, looking over at Louis. “Because he’s in love with him.”

“Yeah, so what if I am?” Louis managed, seeing Harry’s face transform into one of shock, “It’s not like he ever knew, at least not until now. He’s too blind to realize I’d do anything for him. And screw the CIA, right? I mean, what have they ever done for me other than give me shit pay and put me behind a computer. If it wasn’t for Styles I’d been out of there years ago. So yeah, I’d do anything to keep him alive. Pathetic right?”

“Extremely.” Rachel muttered earning a cold glare from Louis.

“Alright.” Matthews spoke, all attention returning to him as he motioned for his men to lower their weapons. “I’ll take you up on your offer, but if you try anything… I’ll send you both to your grave.”

A while later, Louis found himself helping Rachel down the steps of Matthew’s house with Harry since she had shown to wear higher heels than she usually did. A limo was just pulling up when they reached the bottom step and a man hurried from another vehicle to open the door of the limo as others poured out from the two extra vehicles. The man that stepped out of the limo was tall with greying hair and wore a serious expression.

“Mister Montigo, welcome to Australia.” Matthews greeted the man with a small smile.

“Cut the shit Matthews, where’s it at.” Montigo cut straight to the point, clearly in no mood for pleasantries.

“Once my client sees the payment she’ll take us to it’s secret hiding spot.” Matthews answered.

“Fine.” Montigo motioned for one of his men to come forward, a metal case attached to his hand by way of a handcuff.

Montigo opened the case revealing more diamonds than Louis had ever seen in his life. He watched as Matthews picked one up and examined it through a small magnifying glass before dropping it back into the case. Turning to Rachel, Matthews gave her a curt nod.

“Gentlemen, if you would follow me.” She spoke, turning around and motioning for Harry and Louis to help her back up the stairs.

The group followed her down into the basement of the house, which was empty except for the gorgeous Rolls-Royce that Louis had come to know as Renaldo. Walking over, Rachel opened the trunk of the car and smiled.

“Here it is.” She announced once everyone was gathered.

“What is this bullshit?” Montigo demanded, staring angrily at Rachel as though she were pranking him.

“Bullshit?” Rachel scoffed, “I’ll have you know…”

“It’s the nuke.” Louis cut in, staring at the car. “A lead-lined compartment.”

“Smart boy.” Rachel praised him with a sneer. “The lead lining is thick so as to mask any radiation detection. My father was extremely good at his job.”

“Are you serious right now?” Matthews snapped, watching as Rachel placed her hand on a panel in the car and the nuke rose from its secret compartment. “I’ve been tossing shit in the trunk of that car for a month now!”

“It’s stunning.” Montigo commented, taking a closer look.

“Indeed it is.” Matthews chuckled sinisterly before pulling out his gun and shooting a bullet through Montigo’s head.

Louis startled and felt Harry grab him, hauling him into his arms and pulling him further away from Matthews. 

“What the fuck!” Rachel exclaimed as Matthews’ men attack Montigo’s. “What are you doing!?”

“Conducting business, what does it look like?” Matthews laughed as his men disarmed and killed Montigo’s. “I have a buyer that’s willing to pay me five times the money and he’ll have it in the middle of New York by next week and use it.”

“So what, are you going to kill me too?” Rachel inquired, quirking her eyebrow and clearly trying not to show any nerves.

“It’s just business, you understand…” Matthews smiled as he lifted his gun and took aim at her.

“Not so fast Matthews!” A voice exclaimed and Liam came charging into the basement, gun drawn.

For a brief moment, Louis thinks that Liam might finally be of some assistance… until he trips and falls.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Louis grumbled, spotting the gun that Montigo had dropped just a couple feet away. 

“The day just keeps getting better and better.” Matthews chuckled, turning back to Rachel. “Shows over Rachel.”

As Matthews went to pull the trigger, Louis pushed away from Harry with a shout of ‘GO’ and shoved Rachel out of the way just as Matthews fired at her. He snatched Montigo’s gun off the floor and began firing, aiming for Matthews men after hitting Matthews in the shoulder. 

Harry watched from the sidelines and Matthews men came at Louis and he watched as Louis took them all down. He never knew Louis’ combat skills were so good. Louis used the weight of the men against them, taking them down one by one until Matthews was the only one left standing. 

Louis had dropped his gun while fighting and was on the wrong end of Matthews. He stood in the center of the room watching as Matthews ordered two new men that had walked in to carry out the bomb and get it on his helicopter. 

“Well, I hate to be a party pooper but I must be going now.” Matthews smiled and pulled the trigger.

“Louis!” Harry yelled, suddenly at his side and shoving him out of the way. “AGH!”

Harry slumped down to the floor, holding his arm in agony.

“No!” Louis gasped, but quickly noted it was only Harry’s arm that had been hit, nothing more.

He quickly turned to Matthews, catching him by surprise as he lunged at him. The two struggled with each other, Matthews eventually knocking them to the floor. He positioned himself on top of Louis, hands around Louis’ throat, squeezing. Louis tried to pry the man’s hands away but wasn’t strong enough to do so. He was gasping for air and his face was beginning to turn red. Cutting his eyes he saw Rachel hiding next to the car and a gun right underneath it.

“Rachel…” Louis gasped, “Under the car.”

Rachel looked under the car and spotted the gun.

“Push it over.” Louis wheezed as Matthews hands tightened on his throat.

Rachel shoved the gun over to Louis and he grabbed it, bringing it up immediately to shoot only for it to click. It was empty.

Matthews gave a loud laugh and Louis glared at the man. Pulling back his arm, he brought it forward with the gun still in his hand and smashed it into the side of Matthews head making him release him was a yell. Instead of coming back for more, Matthews got up and ran from the room, yelling for them to get the chopper going.

“Did I get him?” Liam came to, sitting up from where he was laid out on the floor.

“No dumbass, get up and catch him!” Louis yelled, darting past him and going after Matthews.

Exiting the house, Louis saw Matthews halfway across the yard, running full speed towards the helicopter that was awaiting him.

“KILL HIM! KILL HIM!” Matthews ordered as he ran.

Louis dodged the bullets as they came and took out each man he approached. He could hear Liam following close behind him as they made their way down the slight hill. A few of the men he tripped, leaving Liam to take them out completely, otherwise he paused only long enough to give them a good, hard punch in the head, knocking them out, before hurrying on his way. 

They reached the helicopter just as it began to take out. Louis jumped forward, grabbing onto the bottom of the helicopter and felt Liam latch onto his waist.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Louis yelled over the roar of the blades spinning above them. 

“Helping you!” Liam yelled back, adjusting his grip. “I’m going to climb up you and take him out!”

Louis groaned as he felt Liam begin to try and make his way up his body without falling into the water they were now flying above. He could hear Liam complaining about the pants he was wearing, griping about them being so tight.

“OI! Watch those hands!” Louis snapped as Liam slipped.

“It’s not my bloody fault your pants are like a second skin!” Liam called back, trying to climb up again and slipping yet again.

“Keep your hands off my dick!” Louis growled, feeling Liam’s hand glide over him.

“Shut up.” Liam ordered, looking up to give Louis a glare. “I’m gonna swing up.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Louis replied, looking down to where Liam was now slowly sliding down his legs towards his feet.

“I know what I’m doing Tomlinson!” Liam yelled, beginning to swing himself as he clutched Louis’ ankles.

Just as he began to swing decently, Matthews’ jerked the helicopter to one side, having seen Liam swinging, and sent the agent screaming into the water while Louis clung for dear life. Cursing to himself, Louis looked back long enough to make sure Liam emerged from the river before focusing back on stopping Matthews. 

Using all his strength, he managed to get his legs up around the bar he was holding onto and pulled himself up so he was standing there, holding on tight to the handle near the door. Yanking the door open, he startled Matthews. 

“This shit ends now Matthews!” Louis yelled, pulling himself into the passenger seat of the helicopter.

“I am not in the mood for your bullshit!” Matthews growled, jerking the chopper again, trying to make Louis fall.

“Oh yeah? Then you’ll love this ya dick!” Louis snapped, reaching over and pressing down hard on the bullet wound in Matthews shoulder. 

The older man let out a yell, struggling to get away from the spy. Louis smiled as the man writhed in pain.

“I’m not in the mood!” Matthews yelled, finally shoving Louis’ hand away. “Back off! Playtime is over little spy!”

“Yeah. It is. Say goodbye to your toy.” Louis sneered, grabbing the handle of the nuke and heaving it out the door, letting it fall into the river, smiling as it did.

“NO!” Matthews roared in anger as the nuke splashed into the water and sank. “You’ll pay for that!”

Louis turned to face Matthews again, the smile slipping off his face as he found himself face to face with a loaded gun. For a brief moment he thinks it’s all over. His very first assignment and he’s going to die. He’ll never know how Harry feels about him. They’ll never have a chance.

A gunshot sounded, making Louis snap out of his thoughts and he wondered why he wasn’t dead. Why wasn’t he falling out of the helicopter and into the water? Matthews slumped against the door and Louis looked out the window to see Niall in an ASIS (Australian Secret Intelligence Service) helicopter and holding a gun.

Before he can do anything, Matthews suddenly sat up, trying to shove him out of the plane. Louis struggled with him for a moment before finally gaining the upper hand and giving him a rough shove. He watched as the door opened and Matthews went tumbling out with a yell, splashing down into the water below, and the chopper began to go out of control in the air. Moving quickly into the pilot's seat, Louis took hold of the control stick and got the helicopter level again before looking over at Niall.

“First time shooting a gun!” The blonde yelled, holding up the weapon proudly, “It felt so damn good!”

Louis gave him a thumbs up then called back, “I think we should land! I dropped a nuke in the water!”

Nodding his understanding, Niall leaned over to tell the pilot to take them back to Matthews property and land. Louis followed after them, setting the chopper down just as easy as he did Rachel’s plane. When he stepped out onto solid ground, he saw members of the ASIS and CIA hurrying around the yard, collecting all of Rachel’s and Matthews’ men and putting them in squad cars to be taken away. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was done. They had stopped the bad guys. They had gotten the nuke (which a dive team was now fishing out of the river). Harry had been discovered alive. And Niall had helped make it all possible, they had completed their first mission together as a team. 

As he made his way up towards the house, he spotted Rachel being led by a police officer over to a car to be taken away. They allowed her to pause briefly when she saw Louis and planted her heels into the ground.

“Isn’t this great.” Rachel spoke, her voice nearly void of all emotion as usual. “I always hoped to spend the rest of my life in jail. I guess it’ll give me a lot of time to think about the fact that I was sleeping with the guy that killed my father. Fuck you Agent, fuck you.”

Louis gave her a smug smile and shook his head as they began walking her towards the car again.

“Hey!” Louis turned and called out to her, making them stop, “Thanks for your help back there. And fuck you too.”

Rachel offered him an extremely rare sliver of a smile before allowing herself to be put into the police car and taken away.

Continuing up the embankment, Louis saw a head of chocolate curls working his way through all the police and secret service people. His arm was wrapped and in a sling, but he looked in good spirits, green eyes shining just as bright as Louis remembered. He made no move to go towards him, he simply stopped where he was at and let Harry come to him. 

When Harry was close enough, the older man reached out, grabbing Louis by the back of the neck and much to Louis’ surprise, he pulled him into a fierce kiss. His injured arm was pressed between them and Louis’ hands came to rest on his hips so he didn’t crush it as he was jerked forward. 

Louis’ mind went completely blank of all things other than Harry. The feel of his lips; how soft and plump they were against his own. The smell of his cologne; how it was slightly sweet but still manly. The touch of his hand; how his fingers pulled gently at the shorter hairs at the base of his neck. 

When they pulled apart, Louis was breathing heavily, trying to suck air back into his lungs. Harry kept them close, resting their foreheads together as he caught his own breath.

“Fuck, Lou, I thought I’d lost you.” Harry finally spoke, removing his hand from Louis’ neck and wrapping that arm around the smaller man’s waist, hauling him as close as possible. “I’m so glad I didn’t know you loved me…”

“What?” Louis pulled his head back to frown at Harry.

“I would’ve never been able to do it. I would’ve never been able to fake my death and then sleep with that woman to gain her trust had I known.” Harry explained, offering Louis a rather shy smile. “I wouldn’t have been able to leave you.”

“Why?” Louis questioned, voice dropping to a whisper, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Because, that would’ve meant you felt the same.” Harry answered, “I’ve been crazy for you ever since I met you at the camp. That’s why I never wanted you in the field. If you were in the basement that meant you were safe… you weren’t in danger down there.”

Louis sighed, looking up into Harry’s eyes, both of them ignoring what was going on around them. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and traced over his cheek before pulling back and smacking him across the face.

“Ow!” Harry yelped, pulling away to grab his cheek.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again!” Louis demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “You literally ripped my heart out of my chest, I thought you were dead! I spent a full day sobbing because I thought I’d lost you!”

“Guess I deserved that.” Harry chuckled weakly, rubbing his cheek. “I’m sorry, Lou, I’m really really sorry, but it was the only way. I trusted you with my life, you have to know that, but there was another double agent and I didn’t know if there were others. I never wanted to believe you were one, but I couldn’t risk it.”

“I understand.” Louis replied, reaching back out for Harry and laughing softly when the older man flinched. “I’m not gonna hit you again…”

Cheeks tinting slightly red, Harry stepped into Louis touch, allowing the shorter agent to brush his fingers over his face.

“You better not ever do that to me again.” Louis spoke, nudging Harry’s nose with his own, pushing up on his toes just ever so slightly so he could reach.

“Never. Promise.” Harry swore, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist again.

“Ahem…” Zayn’s voice cut through their moment, causing them to pull apart. “Good job, Louis, you really came through for us out there.”

“Thank you.” Louis replied, offering the deputy detective a smile.

“I’d like to keep you in the field from now on.” Zayn announced, taking Louis by surprised. “You may not think so, but you were fantastic Louis, we need agents like you in the field. What do you say?”

“I…” Louis glanced at Harry who did nothing but smile back at him, “Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Excellent. We need you to fly to Argentina in two days to infiltrate an international drug smuggling ring.” Zayn spoke, holding out a folder. “And here’s your new identity.”

“Alex Maybell.” Louis read off once he opened the folder. “A businessman looking to bring his hotels to Argentina. Wow… I’ve got a normal occupation… and I get to wear decent clothes!”

Zayn and Harry both laughed and Louis shut the folder looking over at Zayn with a grateful smile.

“I won’t let you down, Sir.” He said, feeling excitement rushing through his body at the thought of already receiving his second mission.

“Oh I’m sure. You and Styles head out in two days. Enjoy your free time.” Zayn saluted them and then walked over to where Niall was standing with a few of the ASIS agents.

“You’re coming too?” Louis looked over at Harry with a quirked eyebrow. “Why?”

“You didn’t honestly think I was going to let you out of my sight so quickly now did you?” Harry offered him a charming smile as he reached out to brush a piece of Louis fringe off his forehead. “Not letting you go so quick. So… you’re a spy now… Agent Tomlinson.”

“Yeah, I finally got there.” Louis replied, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"You're still wearing it..." Harry commented, reaching out and picking up the small airplane charm off Louis' neck.

"Never took it off. It made me feel close to you." Louis blushed, biting his lip.

“Do you… Do you think it’s against company policy for one spy to take another spy to dinner, say at a really lovely restaurant he found?” Harry questioned, stuffing the hand of his uninjured arm into his pocket.

“I don’t recall reading anything about it in the manual.” Louis answered, heart beating a little faster in his chest. “Who’d you have in mind?”

“You.” Harry replied with an easy smile. “Will you go to dinner with me tonight?”

“Course.” Louis responded, reaching out to take hold of the front of Harry’s tank top and pull him into a kiss.

He could hear Niall whoop and some others whistle around them and he felt Harry’s hand come up to cup his cheek tenderly. Louis couldn’t think of a better way to end the end… He’d completed his first mission, become a field agent, and (fingers crossed) got the man of his dreams. 

No… there was really nothing better than that.

**_-Epilogue: One Year Later-_ **

Louis’ heart pounded in his chest as he raced as fast as he could towards the thick metal doors that were lowering to seal off all the entrances to the building he was in. He had to get out. He had to get there and he had to get out and he had to keep running.

“You little bastard!” A male voice roared behind him, bullets just missing his head, “Come back here!”

“You’re almost there Lou.” Niall spoke in his ear. “Get under that door, there’s a car outside waiting for you.”

“Fuck I’m trying but this psycho keeps firing at me, it’s slowing me down a bit.” Louis puffed, pushing his legs to move faster even though they already burned with effort.

“Come on Lou, come on.” Niall urged, gripping the armrests of his chair, his knuckles turning white. “Less than two feet of clearance now.”

He clears it with barely a foot of space, sliding himself underneath the heavy door then bolting towards the awaiting car.

“DRIVE!” Louis bellowed, throwing himself into the backseat.

Marko hit the gas and the tires spun on the loose gravel of the parking lot. They jetted away from the building, barely making it away as a loud explosion sounded behind them. Louis sagged in the seat, sweat running down his face and his clothes sticking to him. They made it. They did it. Mission complete.

“WOOHOO! YEAH TOMMO!” Niall exclaimed, giving Zayn a thumbs up over his computer, letting him know that Louis was safe. “Another bites the dust, baby!”

“That was too close.” Louis exhaled, grabbing a bottle of water that Marko had brought along.

“Eh, we’ve had closer calls than that.” Niall commented, shuffling around. “Remember Turkey? Swear man, you gave me about ten heart attacks that day.” 

And yeah Louis remembers Turkey all too well. Louis, Liam, and Harry had been sent in to take down a mob boss and his goonies. They’d had backup, of course, they’d never go into that type of situation without backup. It’d gone bad, one of the goons had gotten too close to Louis, he’d taken a bad tumble down a flight of stairs and landed at the bottom unconscious. He hadn’t been responding, about gave Niall an aneurysm and Harry had been so horrified seeing his boyfriend tumble down the stairs he’d nearly gotten taken out himself. He had thought for sure, somewhere in his unconscious mind that that was going to be the end, he was going to die, but Harry had come to his senses and shot down the goon before he could shoot down Louis. He’d walked away with just some scratches and a sprained wrist. They had made him take some time off, but soon enough he was back in action, nothing could hold him down, not even Harry’s pleas for him to take a little more time off.

“Sorry Nialler.” Louis apologized with a quiet chuckle then looked over at Marko, “Airport man, get me home.”

“On it.” Marko smiled in the rearview mirror. “Nice work kid.”

Louis offered him a sleepy smile in return and let himself relax in the backseat, the hum of the tires on the road luring him to sleep. 

The flight back to New York had taken thirteen hours and he’d arrived after midnight, the city was lit up as always but the world around him was dark. It was sprinkling rain the entire ride home and the minutes seemed to drag by, but finally he reached his house in a small suburb just outside of Manhattan. He parked in the garage and headed inside, leaving his bags for in the morning. 

Louis breathed in the smell of home. It smelt of whatever Harry had fixed himself for dinner, since no doubt he’d been staying there while Louis was gone, and of the fabric softener Harry used in his clothes. They didn’t live together, but touches of Harry were scattered around the whole house; whether it was a picture here or a sweater there, Harry was part of the home. 

Locking the garage door behind him, Louis dropped his keys in the dish he kept in the kitchen and placed his cell phone on its charger before toeing off his shoes and making his way through the dark house. Unsurprisingly, there was light coming from the master bedroom and a smile worked it’s way onto Louis’ face, knowing Harry would be sat in bed either with a book or going over papers for a new mission. Stepping into the entryway, Louis knocked softly on the open door, making Harry jerk his head up.

“Lou!” Harry exclaimed, tossing his papers aside and nearly tripping as he rushed to get out of bed.

“Hey H.” Louis smiled, holding out his arms as his boyfriend greeted him, picking him up off the floor. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, so much.” Harry murmured into Louis’ hair. “Hate it when you’re gone.”

“Is that why you come here when I’m away? To sleep with my pillows?” Louis teased lightly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck as the older man set him back on the floor.

“No, absolutely not.” Harry gave him an innocent smile.

“Liar.” Louis chuckled, running his fingers through the curls at the base of Harry’s neck. “I admit, I hide the sweaters you leave behind so I can cuddle with them when you have to go.”

Harry gasped dramatically, “I was wondering where all my clothes were disappearing to!”

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned in to press his lips to Harry’s. They both sighed happily into the kiss, clinging to each other. Louis opened up easily when he felt Harry’s tongue swipe over his bottom lip. The older man dipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth, caressing every inch of it as his hands wandered all over his boyfriends clothed body.

“Tired?” Harry questioned when they parted for a breath.

Louis shrugged, keeping his arms draped around Harry’s neck, “A little bit, but I slept on the plane, so I’m good for at least one round.”

“Only one?” Harry smiled wolfishly at him, already reaching to undo the tie of Louis’ sweatpants.

“We’ll see.” Louis laughed, allowing himself to be led over and pushed down onto the bed. 

Harry climbed up and settled between his spread legs, hands grasping his hips as he simply stared at the smaller agent. A warm feeling spread through Louis as his boyfriend of a year looked down at him with nothing but love in his eyes, it was clear as day that Harry was beyond thankful to have Louis back, safe in bed. 

“Hey…” Louis murmured, reaching up to push one of Harry’s curls behind his ear. “I’m home, I’m safe now.”

Harry gave him a watery smile and leaned down, wrapping his arms underneath Louis and pressing their lips together in a firm kiss before burying his face in Louis’ neck. 

“I know, it’s just nerve racking when you’re on a mission… Always miss you so much and I hate not knowing whether or not you’re safe.” Harry admitted against the skin of Louis’ neck, “Sometimes I just can’t believe you’re right in front of me.”

“H…” Louis spoke softly, stroking his boyfriend’s curly hair. “I promise, I’ll always do everything I can to come back to you. I feel the same way then you’re gone, really any time we’re apart like when we’re on separate missions.”

“I promise too, that i’ll always come back to you.” Harry pulled away and shifted back onto his heels. 

Grasping the hem of Louis’ sweatpants he pulled the grey material down Louis’ legs and tossed them to the side. Leaning down slightly, he pressed a series of small kissed to Louis’ knee and thigh, feeling Louis shuffle around to remove his shirt. With Louis in only his boxers, Harry couldn’t help but take another moment to admire him. He had to be the most stunning person ever to walk the earth in Harry’s eyes. The fact that Harry got to call this beautiful human his, was mind blowing.

Pulling off his own clothes, Harry grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and settled back between Louis’ legs, Louis having already wiggled out of his boxers. Slicking up three of his fingers, Harry set the bottle aside and lowered his hand. Louis gasped at the coldness of the lube as Harry rubbed one finger over his entrance and sighed as that same digit sank into him. 

“You’re loose.” Harry commented, bending over to nip at Louis’ ear.

“Might’ve started prepping myself on the plane.” Louis replied, biting at Harry’s jaw in return.

Harry groaned, muttering about how long it had been since they’d gotten to fuck on a plane as he pressed in a second finger, then a third just moments after. When Louis began pleading for Harry to get inside him, the older agent pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the boxers that had quite made it off the bed. Snatching up the lube again, he slicked up his hard length and positioned himself to enter his lover. 

Pressing in for the first time was always one of Harry’s favorite things. The feeling of Louis’ tight he just surrounding him and the way Louis always gasped so softly when he was penetrated was something Harry simply loved no matter how many times they had sex. 

He gave Louis a moment to adjust before beginning to move, setting a steady base as he leaned over once more to kiss up the column of Louis’ neck. The younger agent grasped Harry’s biceps and whimpered quietly with every thrust. His back arched obscenely as Harry thrust right against his prostate, making him release a moan from deep within his throat. Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, pulling him even closer as his fingers clutched and clawed at Harry’s back. 

Harry hissed and groaned as Louis clenched around him, both of them drawing close to their climaxes.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Louis cried out, voice broken as Harry rammed into his prostate even harder than before, sending him flying over the edge and spilling between them. “Harry!”

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck and pressed on, chasing his own release. Louis’ hands had somehow gotten down to grasp his ass, fingers pressing into his skin as he urged him on, releasing broken sounds as Harry hitched his legs up higher. When Harry finally released, he released hard, slamming into Louis three more times before coming to a halt. 

Their sharp intakes of breath filled the room and Harry carefully slipped out, ignoring the mess between them as he peppered Louis’ face, neck, and shoulders with soft kisses. The younger man stretched out, letting the ceiling fan cool his heated skin.

“Love you so much.” Harry finally spoke, pressing their lips together in a long kiss when they had regained their breath. “So gorgeous…”

“I love you too.” Louis replied, carding his fingers through Harry’s silky locks and pecking his lips numerous times. “Still can’t believe I got you.”

“I think the same thing every single day.” Harry chuckled, soothing his hand over Louis’ warm skin. “Every time I see you I think damn he’s just so beautiful, how’d I ever get so lucky as to have him love me back?”

Louis smiled happily and kissed Harry’s nose, “You had me the very first time you smiled at me and spoke with that deep voice. Hook, line, and sinker.”

They laughed quietly and whispered to each other until they had cooled off. Louis rolled out of bed and headed off towards the bathroom, never willing to sleep with Harry’s release dripping out of him and then having to wake up stickier than when he went to bed. Turning on the shower, he stepped in when the water was the right temperature and set to work washing off. It only takes a few minutes for the curtain to be pulled back and Harry to step him, automatically reaching for the shampoo to wash Louis’ hair. 

Later, as they lay in bed again after Harry had pulled off the blanket they had been on top of and grabbed a new one, they cuddled close, Louis’ head resting on Harry’s tone chest. Harry smiled down at his boyfriend, watching with sleepy eyes as Louis traced over his tattoos with his fingers while he ran his fingers over Louis’ back. Louis lifted his head long enough to receive a kiss goodnight and murmur his ‘I love you’ against Harry’s lips before settling back down on his chest.

Soon Louis’ breathing evened out and Harry sighed happily, letting his own eyes drift shut. He wondered, as he drifted off to sleep, if there was something in the manual about whether or not two spies could get married and still work together… he guesses he won’t need that information for a little while longer, though perhaps not  _ too _ much longer.

_**-The End-** _


End file.
